The Forbidden Fruit
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Carlisle has always had feelings for Bella, and after Esme dies, his feelings for his son's girlfriend grows stronger until he can no longer help himself and must have Bella, but he is shocked when he learns that she has feelings for him too. Belisle
1. Prologue: Endings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**_Prologue – Ends and Beginnings_**

**Carlisle POV**

Bella was drifting in and out of consciousness on the floor nearby. I could hear her moans upon my entry to the ballet studio. Esme was at my side—Rosalie had insisted that she could handle Victoria by herself and Esme had been reluctant to leave me to face this unseen threat alone. Edward had the blond vampire, James, by the neck and was slamming him against the wall. Without thinking, I rushed to Bella's side, panic enveloping me. I couldn't bear to think of her dying.

I didn't understand my feelings for her—not then. I was so unethical; unorthodox. My son, in love with this young, innocent girl, would kill me if I allowed him to listen to my inner-most thoughts. I had learned to control my thoughts around him, though. I learned to avoid any impure thoughts of Bella in his presence. Sometimes, however, in the middle of the night maybe when I lay with Esme, I think of Bella—imagine her face on Esme's. It was sick, but it happened. In reality, I was centuries old, but physically, I was twenty-three and I thought like any other man when it came to women to some extent. But this was different—Esme considered Bella a daughter—Bella's was my son's girlfriend. How sick was it for me to… to feel something like this for her?

Bella's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. For a human, she was unearthly beautiful. To me, she was prettier than any vampire I had ever met, even my wife. "Carlisle?" she asked my name, almost incoherently.

There was a crash behind me. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to see Esme and Emmett rushing to secure James. The rogue vampire had somehow managed to catapult Edward across the room and into one of the mirrors that covered the walls. Thankfully it was far enough away where no shards would endanger Bella.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked again.

"I'm here Bella. Everything will be alright. We're here now. James won't hurt you anymore," I promised her. If James came near Bella before his inevitable death, I would be the one to kill that sick, sadistic monster.

A woman screamed, causing me to turn around. James had my Esme by the throat. With one swift movement, her head went rolling across the floor. I felt my body go numb. Dread manifested itself deep into my core. Esme was dead, for the time being. I went to get up, but Bella's trembling voice called me back. "Carlisle… don't leave…"

I felt torn between Bella who needed me and my medical attention, and to my wife whose head was dangerously close to the fire Jasper had started when he entered. He hadn't seen her head. I watched as the spreading flames engulfed Esme's head. The fire had made the choice for me. I turned around to Bella and took off my belt to fix a tourniquet on her leg to stop the bleeding. I felt another porcelain snap and didn't risk a look over my shoulder to see who had been killed this time.

The next moment, Edward was at my side. "What can I do?" my son demanded, his eyes ravaging her body with eminent fear and panic. "Tie this belt around my hands," I instructed as I put my hands on her thigh, covering the wound to prevent blood loss.

Edward did as he was told. A moment later, Bella started to scream. Our gazes flew to her face. "My hand!" she gasped. "God, my hand is burning!"

I looked at her left wrist, and sure enough, just has I had suspected, a bite mark had been gouged into the skin. "He bit her," I whispered.

Edward let out a snarl of rage. "What are my options?" he asked, staring at Bella's agonized face.

I sucked in an unsteady breath as I longed to touch Bella's face. I saw my son's face harden at my thought. I growled at myself inwardly. "You can let the change happen," I offered even though I didn't even want that.

"What's my other option?" he demanded. His voice was trembling with anger and impatience.

"You can try to suck the venom out," I told him. I would have done it by now if my hands had been free. I looked at Edward and watched my son's face at his reaction. I could see the pessimistic dread rise in his topaz eyes. _Edward,_ I thought to him. _Save her. Don't let her die. If she changes, it is like dying. You know that. Take away her pain. I would do it, but I'm occupied. Esme is dead…_ I added at the end. I wanted to think to him that Bella was all I had left, but I tried to hide it. Nothing got past Edward. He looked at me, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I'll deal with you later," he snarled at me. I looked down ashamed, and listened to him as he addressed Bella. "I'll make the pain go away, Bella," he whispered and took his wrist in his hands and brought it to his mouth. He reopened the wound and began to suck out the venom-intoxicated blood. Bella's face began to relax as the pain was taken away, but then her brown eyes began to roll back in her head.

I tried to move my arm to pull him away, but they were locked to Bella's leg. "Edward! Edward stop it, you're killing her!" I hissed at him urgently. I growled and tried to kick at him, but Edward finally tore himself away and stared into Bella's lifeless brown eyes.

At first, I feared that the blood loss had killed her, but her heart still beat. I could hear it strong and powerful. _Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._ Bella's eyes closed and I felt her breathing calm. She still needed to get to a hospital, but I had a feeling she would be alright.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hell. I had to be in Hell. I felt like my entire body was being engulfed in flames. I screamed in agony as I felt a new, hotter fire singe what used to by my hand. There was no way it could see be a _wrist_ It had to be a steaming pile of ash, but I could feel the pain so real and so true that some part of my hand must have survived the ravaging, unforgiving fire.

Then, the pain began to dull. It felt like someone had finally heard my screams had thrown a bucket of soothing cold water onto my torched body. I tried to let out a soft moan on relief, but my throat was dry. All the screaming must have dried my throat. I opened my eyes and kept them focused on the blond haired angel, and the bronze-haired man crouched beside me, holding my wrist to his mouth.

"Edward!" the angel gasped. I saw him make a move to stop the bronze-haired man, but his hands seemed to be glued to my upper thigh. It was then that I became aware of the angel's ice-cold hands so close to the apex of my legs. I wanted to blush. I felt my vision blur, and I got a sudden feeling of light-headedness. In my state of half unconsciousness, I saw the blond angel try to kick the man holding my arm. I wanted to tell the angel not to hurt himself, but that felt more than stupid. The man holding my hand finally pulled his face away from my hand and I slowly faded away into a reassuring darkness.

As I drifted off, I heard the angel's melodic voice whisper in my ear. "We'll take care of you Bella."

And I believed him.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

When we got Bella to a hospital and she was safe, I finally began to grieve for my wife. It was only then did I realize what this meant—Esme was dead and I would never see her again. She was gone—burned so we could protect Bella… She probably thought that I would find her headless body and put her pieces back together like I had done before in another way when I helped her rehabilitate from the damage her previous husband, Charles, had done to her. I didn't go to her. I stayed with Bella. I left her to die.

Edward was examining my thoughts as we waited in Bella's room. I was pretending to be checking her pulse, but it was just an excuse to be in the same room with her. I couldn't focus. All these thoughts were swimming around in my head making it impossible for me to rest. I felt like I definitely needed to go to a priest and confess all of my sins. I could start with the fact that I was a vampire and eternally damned to hell… Yeah, if that didn't make him break out the crucifix, then I don't know what would.

My son opened my mouth to comment on my thoughts, but was cut off by the door opening. I looked up to see Alice enter. Her face was shocked and plastered with a look of horror. "Alice, what is it?" I asked, laying Bella's arm down and going to her side.

Edward was growling. "No. NO!" he yelled.

Alice and I both looked at him fearfully. Edward looked at Bella lying in the bed, oblivious of his rage. He then looked at me, his eyes blazing with undisguised fury. "YOU!" he shouted. "YOU, YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Edward stop it!" Alice growled, stepping in front of me as Edward began to stalk forward. "He doesn't even know what's going on."

Edward shook his head. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

I stared at Alice, and then at Edward. I was stunned beyond words as I saw the rage on my son's face, and the worry on Alice's. I couldn't imagine what my own face looked like. Alice gazed at me with sad eyes, and then looked at Bella in the bed. I, too, looked at the beautiful girl with brown hair lying in the bed. Even Edward watched her, and then looked back at me. In a way, I knew what Alice's vision was about, and it was not going to end well.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When Alice entered the room, I immediately searched her thoughts, seeing the worry on her face. When I saw what she had seen in her vision, I was engulfed in blind rage.

I saw things from Alice's perspective, the watcher. I wasn't actually there, I was just watching the scene unfold. _At first, Bella was in Carlisle's office, getting her arm stitched. They were talking when Carlisle looked up and looked in Bella's eyes. She stared back, her own brown doe-like eyes shining with curiosity and a new emotion—admiration? It had to be. But then, the strangest thing happened, Carlisle took Bella's chin in his hand, and pulled her face up to his._

_The two kissed, softly at first. Bella seemed hesitant, but a moment later, her doubts were forgotten and she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Carlisle wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He then let his hands wander he back, touching her._ I growled at this point. I couldn't believe how both of them were betraying me like this!

_Bella shifted closer and hitched her legs around Carlisle's hips. Carlisle let out a soft moan, and Bella's enter body shuddered. Carlisle's excited manhood was now poking her right under her dress. It was at that moment, that I, Edward, burst in through the door, yelling and hissing in justified rage._

When I was done watching that vision, Alice had yet another one that she had seen swirling around her scatter-brained mind. _It was dark, but I recognized it as Carlisle's room. A beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes lay on the bed wearing an old ripped gray t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I recognized her as Bella, but this wasn't my Bella. She had a strange look in her eyes, almost like she had been changed some way._

_Carlisle came into view a moment later, shirtless. He smiled nervously at Bella, and climbed onto the bed with her. Bella pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply, locking her arms around his neck. Carlisle put his hands on her waist and rubbed her skin. He then gently took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it upwards—_I stopped there. I didn't need to see more to know what happened.

"No. NO!" I yelled and jumped up from my chair. I was not going to let this happen.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? I got this idea while in the shower... Don't ask. I was having a Carlisle fantasy. I was leaning up against the cold shower wall pretending that it was Carlisle behind me... Don't comment, I know I'm fucked up, okay? XD Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 1: Party

**Chapter One – Party**

**Bella POV**

After Alice had me dressed up like an antique doll with perfect hair, perfect make up, and perfect dress that went well with my eyes since that was insanely important, I had to face the crowd. Alice had already pranced her way downstairs, and when I appeared in the stairwell, I was greeted by the warm smiling faces of the Cullens—my family.

Edward, my wonderful Edward, met my eyes, his own shining with love and affection. I looked over them all as I descended, my eyes lingering on Carlisle. He was watching me with an admiring expression. I felt horrible after everything I'd done. If it weren't for me, Esme would still me alive. He met my gaze and smiled crookedly a little, but I quickly looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw his face fall.

I went to Edward and he pulled me into his arms. "Show me the love," Alice giggled and snapped a picture of us. Edward kissed my head softly and I just held him close.

"Present time!" Alice squealed after a moment. "Come on Bella! Open Emmett's first!"

I went over reluctantly and took a large box from Alice skeptically, unsure as to how much it weighed. When Alice let go though, I realized that the box was hollow. I shook it a few times, but there was nothing in it. I shot a confused glance at Emmett and he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Already installed it in your truck," he announced proudly. "I figured that old pile of junk could use a decent radio system."

Shooting him a playful glare, I set the box down on the floor. "Don't hate the truck," I said.

That earned a few chuckles from the surrounding vampires and Alice thrust another gift into my hands. "This one's from Rosalie," she announced, jittering like she had drunken a bottle of caffeine this morning even though she was a vampire.

I opened it to reveal at a velvet box. Curiously, I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a small golden B on the end. I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Alice picked it out," the insanely beautiful blond vampire replied.

Nodding grimly, I put it on the table, and Alice didn't leave my hands empty for another second. "This is from Carlisle." I looked up at the blond male vampire who stood in the back watching me with affectionate eyes and a small smile. I smiled back and looked down at the envelope. I started to open it, but, being accident prone as always, sliced open my finger.

"Ouch," I exclaimed and watched as the crimson red liquid trickled from my finger. "Paper cut."

The atmosphere of the room chance. Everyone but me stiffened and I saw Jasper staring at me with hungry black eyes. "No!" Edward growled and jumped in front of me just as Jasper lunged. Edward shoved me backwards and into a wooden table that was positioned against the wall. I hit a vase of flowers and the wall. The vase shattered sending glass everywhere, especially into my right arm. The impact of hitting the wall knocked the breath out of me and I fell to the floor, my hands and knees slamming down onto the glass causing more and more to embed in my fragile human skin.

By this time, Carlisle and Emmett had Jasper secure and were holding him while Alice was trying to calm him down. "Jazz, shh, shh. It's just a little…" she trailed off as the scent of more blood hit her nose—my blood. They all turned to look at me. My clutched my sliced arm with my bleeding hand. My other hand was bleeding as well. The glass had ripped my panty hose and had cut the skin on both of my knees. "Blood," Alice finally whispered, her own eyes turning black.

Carlisle darted to my side in a blur and immediately applied pressure to my arm. "Get Jasper out of here," he instructed, no long looking at his family but at my wounds. The room cleared out as the vampires went outside, away from the stench of blood, until only Edward, Carlisle and I remained.

The blond vampire looked over his shoulder at his son. Edward was staring at the two of us on the floor with an agonized expression. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I knew better than that. I was his singer and he still wanted my blood. "Edward…" Carlisle began. "Perhaps you should go outside and talk to Jasper. I'm sure that he is feeling terrible about what just happened, and you're the only one that will be able to calm him down."

Edward didn't acknowledge that he heard Carlisle, but just turned and left the room. When he was gone, Carlisle looked at me worriedly. "Can you stand?"

I nodded and moved my legs so I was crouching. "I think so. He helped me to my feet and let me rest against his shoulder for support. My knees stung with pain, so did my hands. He allowed me to limp to the stairs so we could go up to his office, but then he got impatient.

"Let me carry you," he said more than asked. I looked over at him and nodded. Carlisle let a small smile escape and swept me off my feet gently, and then carried me bridal-style up the stairs to his office.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Bella sat on a table, her arm extended. I moved quickly and fluently as I stitched up her wounds. Bella was staring at the ground while I worked. It was easier for me while she wasn't looking. "I never wanted that party," she said finally.

I smiled. "It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us," I answered.

"How do you do it?" she asked finally.

I smiled once more and continued to thread the stitch through her arm. "Years and years of practice."

"And you didn't even choose it… That must've been really hard," she whispered. While I sewed up her wound, I was highly aware that he hand was resting against my side. I wanted to shiver.

I let out a small sigh and kept my eyes focused on the stitching. "Like everything else in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given," I told her with a small smile.

She looked up at my face, but I refused to meet her eyes. I was uncomfortable with the closeness, well no, I wasn't uncomfortable. I loved being so close to her, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer. The heat of her skin and the melodic sound of her voice were already making me uneasy. Edward would kill me if…

"Did you ever think about… you know, doing it the easy way?" she asked, keeping her eyes on my face.

"No," I said with another smile. Her words made me smile. They seemed so honest and genuine. It was like she cared about what I had to say. I had done the same once for Esme when she was alone and insecure… Esme… "I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to help people, it brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless," I added finally looking in her eyes.

I then looked back to my work, but I could see that her face changed, looking almost concerned. "Damned? You mean like… like hell?" she asked letting out a tiny, hollow laugh.

Forcing myself to look back up with her, I saw how close our faces were; how close our bodies were. She looked back into my eyes, shaking her head. "Carlisle… Carlisle you couldn't be damned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

I forced a small smile. "Thank you, Bella. You've always been… very gracious about us."

"It's true," she insisted, shifting closer to me. "Carlisle you're too kind and beautiful, and perfect to be damned."

When I looked back up at her I felt embarrassed. "I am not perfect, Bella."

"Yes you are," she insisted again and moved even closer. "Yes you are," she whispered almost in my face.

My entire body tensed. I had finished her stitches but I didn't want to move away from her. I took her chin in my hand as if it were just a friendly, almost fatherly gesture, but then leaned toward her. To my surprise, she met me halfway and pressed her warm lips to mine.

A moment later, Bella locked her arms around my neck and shifted closer. She ran one hand through my hair making me shiver. I moved my hands away from her face and locked them around her waist, pulling her closer until our bodies touched. Bella locked her legs around my waist and I felt myself harden. I moaned as my excited manhood brushed against her upper thigh. Bella's entire body shivered and she kissed me rougher.

The door flew open and I set Bella down with vampire speed. Edward stood in the doorway seething with rage. Bella gasped and tried to hide behind me seeing her boyfriend's rage. "YOU!" he roared and lunged toward me.

I stood there, knowing I deserved it. He knocked me backwards into my bookcase, smashing the shelves and destroying one hell of a book collection. When I sat up, Edward was standing over me, snarling. He kicked me hard in the chest, making me wince. I deserved that.

"Edward!" Bella's voice gasped from the other side of the room.

He immediately darted to her side. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Did he hurt you?" he growled, returning his smoldering gaze to me.

"No… No, he… Don't hurt him," she begged, staring at me with wide terrified eyes.

I watched her. I thought about how she insisted that I was good when I just proved my point my kissing her. I wasn't good. But… but she kissed me back. I felt elated at that.

"No!" Edward growled, reading my thoughts. He grabbed Bella's shoulders and jerked her told him. "Tell me you didn't kiss him back! Tell me that you didn't! Tell me that he's imagining it! Tell me! I'll believe you!"

Bella stared at him bewildered and then looked down guiltily. He growled and I saw the muscles in in his hands move as they tightened their grip on her shoulders. "Ah!" Bella gasped. "Edward… Edward stop it, you're hurting me."

I jumped to my feet and darted across the room. I shoved my son back, away from her and into the door. The force of the impact knocked my door off its hinges. Emmett and Alice appeared in the doorway a moment later.

Emmett was laughing as usual. "Well Bella I guess you're a DILF now."

"A what?" I demanded keeping my eyes on Edward.

"Well, to Carlisle you are," Emmett said, ignoring my question.

"What is that?" Bella asked. I felt her tiny warm hands press up against my back. I resisted the urge to smile.

"Daughter I'd like to fu—"

"Emmett!" Edward and I both said at the same time, glaring at him.

"Well it's true Doc," Emmett said looking at me, then gave me a thumbs up. "Way to go!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward snarled, pulling himself to his feet. "Bella, let's go. I'm taking you home," he said looking at Bella who cowered behind my back.

I felt Bella trembling. "I'll do it," I offered quietly, glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Stay out of this, Carlisle! You've caused enough trouble already!" he snapped at me, his topaz eyes blazing with fury. "Bella! Let's go!"

I kept my eyes on the floor as Bella moved away from me and went over to Edward. He snatched her hand like it belonged to him and stalked off. Bella followed him to the doorway. She glanced back at me once; her gaze troubled, but then turned around as Edward led her away.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward took me home in my truck. We hadn't talked the entire ride over. When he pulled into my driveway, he turned off the ignition and sat there, waiting for me to get out. I didn't want to leave with these hard feelings still between us. "I feel like a monster," I told him finally.

He didn't take his eyes away from the steering wheel. "Did you kiss him back?" he asked again, his voice eerily calm.

I felt my vision blur with tears. "Yes…" I admitted, my voice coming out half-strangled. "Edward, I didn't mean it! I didn't! I… He… I don't know what came over me. I just… And then… Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed feeling the tears fall. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Edward looked over at me. I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Bella… maybe you should go."

I let out a tortured whimper. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I gasped.

"It's… just… I'll see you tomorrow," he said and got out without waiting for me. I didn't see him leave, but when I got out, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short and there are a lot of POV changes. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Infiltrator

**Chapter Two – Infiltrator**

**Bella POV**

I went inside to see my father relaxing on the couch watching a football game. Billy Black sat in his wheelchair next to the couch. They both cheered when a team scored a touchdown. Charlie noticed me when he jumped off the couch and cheered like a five-year-old. When he saw me, he immediately calmed down and smoothed his shirt like a father. "Hello, Bells," he said, and then must have noticed my arm. "What happened?"

"Oh, I tripped and fell. You know me," I replied lightly. "Car—Dr. Cullen stitched it up for me." Dr. Cullen…

Charlie sat down. "Well that was nice of him," he commented, his head still turned toward me. "We bought pizza. There's some in the kitchen. Just heat it up if you're hungry."

"I'm fine, dad. Thanks. I think I'll just go to bed though," I told him and quickly retreated to my room, desperate to get away from them and their football craze. For all I knew it was a virus that could spread through the air.

I closed my door behind me and went over my bed. I changed out of my dress and into an old gray-shirt and lounge shorts as I call them. Lying on the bed, I thought only of Carlisle and of the kiss. The longer I thought of it, the more the realization dawned on me: I had kissed Carlisle. I felt like a monster, not the monster that Carlisle thought he was, but a true monster.

Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep, but there were too many thoughts swimming around in my head. Charlie came in and checked on me once before going to be himself. I remained stock still so he'd think I was sound asleep, but I felt like screaming.

Around one in the morning, someone knocked on my window. I shot up from my bed and looked at the window expecting to see Edward's face, but instead I saw Carlisle's. Jumping from the bed, I rushed over and opened the window for him. I always left it open for Edward, but I doubted that he'd know that.

Once it was open, Carlisle pulled himself inside. He was even more gorgeous with the silver moonlight shining on his pale skin. "Hello, Bella," he greeted with a small smile.

"Carlisle… I want to apologize," I told him. "I never should have kissed you back. I just caused so much trouble!"

His ice could hands pulled my face up so he could look at it. "Bella, it's not your fault. I kissed you," he reminded.

"But I kissed you back," I whimpered, feeling the tears coming once more. "I kissed you back and now Edward hates me! You should hate me!"

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and let me rest against his strong, muscular chest as the tears overflowed from my eyes. "Isabella, I could never hate you. Why should I hate you, when I was the one who started it?"

I was silent for a moment and then pulled away. I went over to the bed and lay down, leaving room for him. When he remained where he was, I patted the space beside me. Seeing him stiffen, I sat up feeling somewhat rejected. "Carlisle… why did you do it? Did you just… kiss me to kiss me? Or… do you actually…" I trailed off not wanting to suggest that I liked him.

He looked at me, and then at the floor. "Bella… from the moment I saw you that day in the hospital… I just couldn't help myself. You are Edward's singer, your blood sings to him, but you have always been my mate. Edward always wanted desperately for you to be his mate as well, but like Alice and I have told him, you are meant for me, and I for you. It was inevitable that it would happen one day. Edward knew it was coming eventually."

I forced myself to look at him, marveling at his body. How could this beautiful perfect creature be meant for me? I used to think the same about Edward but that was before I had really looked at Carlisle. Every inch of him seemed perfectly sculpted by angels and he those were just the parts visible with his clothing on. "Come here," I whispered, motioning for him to come toward me.

Carlisle hesitantly walked to the foot of the bed and I pulled him down so he sat beside me. Once me was closer, I rested against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap. I gladly went where he wanted me to, and then he leaned back so we lay on the bed with me wrapped in his arms. "This is cozy," I said rolling over so I could face him.

He smiled up at me and kissed my forehead. "My mate, Bella," he whispered.

I smiled back at him at first, and then looked down. "Did Edward hurt you?"

Carlisle looked away at the window then shifted so he sat up; leaning against the headboard, but still had me on his chest. "No."

"Good," I said simply and snuggled closer to him. "Don't leave," I whispered. Even though it did feel a tad strange having Carlisle in my room instead of Edward, I wanted him here. He made me feel safe—safer than Edward. When I was with Edward there was always this nervous air, both of us were always so hesitant and careful… maybe even awkward. With Carlisle, however, I felt only peacefulness and happiness. I felt like I was whole.

As I began to drift off into sleep, I heard his voice whisper softly in my ear. "I'll never leave."

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

When dawn approached the next morning, I knew that Chief Swan would be waking up soon and would not be too delighted to have a the town's doctor, who was thought to be thirty-three-years-old, in bed with his daughter. I painstakingly got up, lying Bella on the pillow, and wrote her a note. I wanted to run out and get her something else to apologize—maybe a box of chocolates or a teddy bear or something, but there was no time.

I left the note on the nightstand next to her where she could find it easily. I then kissed her head softly in departure and snuck out the window. I ran home as quickly as I could hoping to grab a quick shower. The others had said that they were going hunting the previous night and I hoped that they would still be out.

However, when I reached the house, I smelled all of their scents still fresh inside. I gulped as I saw Edward appear in the doorway followed by Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Emmett was laughing—what else is new—and Edward was glowering—again what else is new—but Alice and Jasper seemed genuinely concerned.

Edward darted out of the house and right at me. He grabbed my throat in his hand and held me up in the air. I gasped in pain as he tightened his grip. He seemed almost too angry to say anything. _Edward, Bella is my mate now,_ I told him. _I told her everything. She is with me now consider your relationship with her over._

He let out a hiss of rage and threw me into the trunk of a pine tree before going back inside the house. Emmett came over and helped me to my feet. "Don't worry, dad. He's just being a douche."

"A what?"

"Never mind," he sighed and took me inside after Edward.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us, and Alice looked like she was panicking. "Carlisle, what exactly did you do at Bella's?" she asked, her voice almost shaking.

"I went over to apologize," I told her, saying the word apologize with great emphasis since Edward stood in the corner of the room, sulking. "And we started talking. I told her that she was my mate and I just laid in bed with her while she slept. Same thing Edward does."

Alice let out a sigh of relief on nodded. "Okay… When you told Edward that she was your mate now…" she trailed off shaking her head. Edward growled at Alice's thoughts and I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what she had thought.

"Her father was in the house, Alice," I told her simply. "And that's why I left early. I left her a note of apology for leaving." Edward apparently had had enough and stormed out of the house again. I sighed.

"Just leave him," Jasper muttered. "He's just trying to cause tension."

I nodded in agreement at Jasper's words. "I have to get ready for work…" I said almost in a whisper. "And you all should get ready for school."

"We are ready!" Emmett exclaimed clapping his hands together happily.

Forcing a smile, I retreated to my room. I stripped off my relaxation clothes and put on my work clothes. All the while I was thinking of Bella and what she had told me. I wished that I had not left so early. I thought about calling her cell phone, but it was still early. I hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to haunt me.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice called from downstairs. I finished buttoning my shirt and went to meet her. She was halfway up the stairs when I reached them. "Carlisle, we're leaving Forks."

I stared at her for a long moment, confused. "Why would we do that?" _And more importantly is Bella coming with us? _I wondered.

Alice shrugged. "Edward… he just comes home and tells us that we're leaving."

I frowned. "It's not Edward's decision," I told her simply, spitting my son's name with anger. I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to keep me away from Bella. "We'll stay in Forks… as long as Bella's here. Unless she comes with us, of course," I added after a moment of silence.

The next instance, Edward came back into the house. "We have to leave Forks," he said simply.

Alice shot me an almost triumphant glance, but I had never doubted her. "Oh really?" I asked. I knew I sounded irritated. I wanted to be. "And why would we leave?"

"Bella doesn't want us here anymore," Edward replied simply.

"Oh really? And why should I believe you?" I half-growled.

Edward didn't seem affected. He held out his arm and in his hand was a note. "I went to Bella's to apologize and she had this fit of rage and said that we had ruined her life. She said she didn't want to see us again, especially you, Carlisle. I told her that they wouldn't believe me, so she wrote you this."

I took the note from my son's hand and opened it slowly. I was afraid of what it would say, but a part of me wanted to remain skeptical. Edward could have written this, but at the same time, I was afraid that Bella actually had. What if I had scared her, or said something wrong that night? Carefully, I opened the note. It read:

_Carlisle,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't think that this will work out. You're a nice guy and everything, I'm tired of trying to pretend to be a vampire when I'm not. I could never love you—you're too old and not human. I don't know, maybe if you were human... I don't want you. We're just not... good for each other. I can't do this anymore. I never wanted to hurt Edward, and I never wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry I led you on, but this is how I feel. Whatever we had is over. I don't want to see you anymore... I don't want to see anyone. I want to have a normal life. I'm sorry, but it's over._

_Bella_

I stood there, my body rigid. I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach. Alice looked at me questioningly, and I handed the note to her. Alice skimmed over it once or twice then crumbled it up. "No," she said simply, glaring at Edward. "You wrote this! Bella would never, ever say something like this to Carlisle!"

"How would you know?" Edward snapped. "She hates all of us now because of him!"

"She wanted you to change her at prom! She wouldn't just suddenly give all that up," Alice growled.

"That's what she said. Carlisle can try to go talk to her after school if he wants. When he talks to her and learns the truth, we can leave Forks," Edward replied.

"I will speak to her," I told everyone. "I will expose the truth and see who is lying." With that, I turned away and went up the stairs to my room. Bella could not think this about me. If she did… if she did, I don't know what I would do. I would probably go to the Volturi and try to kill myself if she truly didn't want me. I didn't think that I could live without her.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When Carlisle said that he had left the note, I got an awful and evil idea that I knew I would be ashamed of later. I stormed out of the house and ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. My thoughts churned around in my head restlessly until I reached the tree that led up to her window.

Dawn was breaking on the horizon and I knew that Bella would be waking up soon. I quickly scaled the side of her house and opened her window. Once inside, I went to the desk and grabbed Carlisle's note. Throughout all my years, there is one art that I took great pleasure is mastering—forgery.

I opened his note and looked at the writing. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I hate to leave you, but your father will be waking soon, and I don't think that he would appreciate finding the town's doctor in bed with his daughter. I would have gotten you something else to make up for it like a stuffed animal or something, but did not have the time. I know this is so sudden, but I love you Bella. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for my absence._

_Love,_

_Carlisle_

I smirked reading my father's handwriting. This would be easy to copy for the most part, except for the B's. Those would be the hardest. I quickly forged another note that was much crueler and placed that in the place of Carlisle. Mine read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Look, I'm sorry it had to be this way… I may have said some things to you in the past day that may have misled you, but… But now I see the truth. I miss Esme. I will never love anyone but my Esme. I don't want to see you anymore. You are making me betray the only woman I love. Please just stay away from me. Go back to Edward if he'll accept you. But… I fear that he might not be able to forgive you for the way that you betrayed him. Don't come after me. I don't want you._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle_

With my fake note in place, I heard Bella stir and quickly jumped out the window.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Later that day, I left work early and went to Bella's school to find her. Her old red truck was easy to spot among the other cars. I parked my Mercedes next to her truck and waited. Finally, I spotted her emerging from the doors of the school. She was looking down at her Ipod as she listened to something. I strained to hear it, but it must have been turned down low enough where even a vampire couldn't hear it. When she looked up and saw my car, she stopped and stood there, frozen and allowing the other students to brush past her.

I got out of my car and walked toward her through the crowd. I could feel the eyes of the high school students on me as I approached Bella. I knew they were wondering why Dr. Cullen would be at the high school walking toward Bella Swan.

As I neared her, she glared. "What do you want?" she growled.

Her tone made almost wince. "To talk."

"I think that we've talked enough!" she snapped. "I don't know what happened last night, but you've made your feelings clear, so why the hell are you here?"

"Bella…" I whispered, my voice breaking. Did this woman really have no idea what she was doing to me? Even though she was human, and I was a vampire, she was killing me. "If you don't want me…"

She just shook her head. "Carlisle you're the one who started all this! You ruined everything! Maybe if you didn't love… forget it! Keep your damn promise and stay away from me!" she whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes now. She ran past me to her truck and climbed inside. I didn't turn to watch her, but heard the rumble of her engine slowly fade as she drove down the road.

* * *

A/N: Well, Edward fucks them up. Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Void**

**Bella POV**

Leaving Carlisle behind, I sped home breaking so many traffic laws that Charlie would kill me. I couldn't believe that Carlisle could just tell me that I was his mate, and then change his mind over the night. I was stupid. I should have known that it was too good to be true.

I pulled into the driveway to see Edward Cullen standing in the trees near the side of the house. I clenched the steering wheel tightly and forced myself out of the truck. Taking a deep breath, I approached him, ready to apologize to him yet again. Maybe Carlisle was right—I should go back to Edward and beg for forgiveness… see if he would be willing to take me back.

When I neared him, Edward turned away. "Let's go for a walk," he said. His voice was barely audible and sounded almost guilty. Then, without waiting for my reply, he walked into the woods, leaving me no choice but to follow him. We used to do this a lot—Edward would take me for romantic walks in the forest and we'd talk about trivial things—get to know each other better. I wanted nothing more at that moment for things to be like they used to. I didn't want to have to worry about Carlisle and his feelings for me. I didn't want to have to worry about whether or not Edward still had faith in me. I wished I had refused Carlisle and things would have gone back to normal. I should have refused him, but why didn't I?

Edward led me to the trees until we reached a secluded spot. I looked around to see if I could find a marker or something that would help me recognize the area, but I couldn't. "Where are we?" I asked Edward, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

"In the forest," he replied simply. "I need to have a talk with you."

I gulped and suddenly wished I had Carlisle at my side to hide behind. "About what?"

"About everything!" he replied shortly. His once soft topaz eyes were now hard and cynical. They bore into me with nothing but pure hatred. If looks could kill, I would've been dead. "We're leaving Forks."

That took me off guard. "Okay, well I'll need to talk to Charlie and… wait… when you say we…?" I asked trailing off, feeling and icy fear clutch my stomach.

"I mean my family and myself, Bella. You'll be staying here, far away from all of us," he answered. His eyes were blazing, but his voice no longer showed emotion.

I felt numb all over. This was my fault. I had forced them to leave because I was destroying their family. That had to be it. Carlisle hated me and never wanted to see me again, Edward would never be able to trust me, and the others probably blamed me for causing so much trouble and being the reason for Esme's death. "Why?"

"We need to leave. Carlisle can barely pass as thirty and he's trying to pass for thirty-three now," Edward told me, but I knew that wasn't the real reason. "Plus, the only thing you've done is tear us apart."

I felt like he'd punched me in the stomach. "The others… they don't want me to come?"

"No."

I remained silent for a long moment. "Well… this changes things," I whispered. I was surprised at how reasonable my voice sounded when I felt like crying and screaming. I felt the tears brim in my eyes. I struggled to not let them fall, but failed. "Not even Carlisle…"

"You read is note didn't you?" Edward reminded. "He doesn't want you anymore! None of us want you around anymore! We hate you for what you did! You're a selfish woman, Bella Swan. I pity the man who marries you. Carlisle needs a woman who will give him time to heal before jumping all over him, and I need a woman who I can trust—someone more faithful than you!"

I stood there, rigid. It felt like he had just tore out my heart and stomped on it right in front of me. Without another word, Edward Cullen turned away from me and darted off into the trees. He left me standing in the middle of the woods, lost. I could hear thunder grumbling in the distance and looked up. Through the dense branches I could scarcely see the dark, gray, storm clouds cluttering the sky.

An icy wind slapped me in the face as I turned around to try and return the way I'd came. Unfortunately, this damn forest looked the same to me from every angle. Was this a part of Edward's punishment? If it was, he'd planned it well. The tears overflowed from my eyes and continued to fall uncontrollably as I stumbled through the darkening forest. It wasn't long that I felt the first raindrop. More followed until I was caught in an all-out downpour.

I tried to move quickly, but the rain stung my eyes and blurred my vision. An upturned tree root snagged my ankle, sending me tumbling down to the now muddy ground. I let out a whimper as I hit the ground, and didn't bother to get up. The icy water soaked through my clothes and chilled me to the bone. I pulled my legs up so I was in the fetal position and just lay there, my sobs drowned out by the thunder rumbling above.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

When I returned to the house and told everyone what happened, we agreed to leave Forks. I felt like someone was tearing my heart out as I packed my things. I wanted so desperately for Bella to be at my side, not doing anything in particular, just there.

Once my suitcase was full of all my belongings, I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I remained like that—frozen and crying tearlessly.

Someone knocked on the door, and I struggled to pull myself together. I stood and ran a hand through my hair. "Come in," I called, my voice hoarse.

Alice entered, her face grim. "I don't think we should leave, Carlisle," she said after a moment. "I'm worried about Bella."

My head snapped up from looking at the floor. At the mention of my mate's name, I was on high alert. "What about her? What did you see?"

She shook her head worriedly. "That's just it Carlisle—I can't see her anymore."

I growled, and shook my head. "I have to go find her. She might not want me anymore, but I still care too much about her to leave her like this! I want to hear her say it before I'll believe it!"

"Maybe you should just let her go," Rosalie suggested from the doorway. "She caused us nothing but trouble, and we're better off without her."

"Rosalie…" Alice warned. She must have seen my body tense. There had been many times when I desired to slap Rosalie across the face, but at that moment, I wanted to rip her head off for saying that.

"No, he should know what we all think. Bella's selfish and only wants what she can benefit from," Rosalie said. I felt her topaz eyes on me, but I kept my back to her.

"Just shut up!" I snarled, my voice darker than I think is ever has been.

"Rosalie," Alice said again. "Do not push him."

Rosalie was silent for a moment, and then I heard the sounds of her heels clicking down the hall as she left my room. "I need to find Bella," I whispered simply.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

_Jake, man, come on!_ Paul thought to be as I phased in the bushes nearby. _Sam wants us in the woods near Charlie's place A. S. A. P. He said that it was serious—missing person or something._

I had been a werewolf for about two weeks when Paul came to my place in wolf form, howling about some meeting at the Swan's place. I wished that I could be in human form so I could see Bella, but I had a mission. If the thought of Bella even crossed my mind, Sam or one of the other guys would growl at me and be severely annoyed. The bad thing about being in a werewolf pack where your minds are linked to the others is you can have no secrets. Anything you think, the pack things, or well hears, too.

_Do you know who exactly we're supposed to be finding?_ I asked him as I ran faster, pulling up beside him. I glanced over at the large gray wolf that bounded beside me.

The massive wolf shook his head dismissively. _If I did, smartass, you'd know! I'd be thinking about it, and you would hear it, wouldn't you? I don't even think Sam knows what the fuck we're really meant to be doing._

_Don't talk about Sam like that!_ a new, female voice growled at Paul. I looked to my right to see a smaller, more lithe gray she-wolf running alongside me through the trees. Her head was turning my direction with her eyes narrowed at Paul.

Paul groaned. Leah Clearwater always annoyed him. _Shut the fuck up, Leah. Sam imprinted on Emily, and he ain't gonna give two shits if you defend him or not!_ Paul snapped. I winced for Leah's sake. Leah had been dating our alpha, Sam for years. Then, Leah's cousin Emily came to town and everything changed. Sam met Emily and he imprinted on her. They were meant to be together, and, in the long run, Sam chose Emily over Leah. He had to.

Leah looked away, and her thoughts and memories and Sam went to all of us. _Focus, Leah,_ a new, sharper voice snapped.

The three of us slowed down as a large black wolf came into view before us. That would be Sam. He looked around at the three of us. I could sense that he was worried, but he wasn't thinking about our mission. _What's going on?_ Paul demanded. _Where the hell is everyone?_

Sam bared his teeth. _Calm down, you idiot!_ he snarled. _Now listen, this girl's gone missing and since her father is a close friend of Billy's, he's asked us to help out. She should be in the area near Charlie Swan's house._

_Sam,_ I thought quickly before Paul could put his two sense in. _Who's the girl that's lost?_

_Isabella Swan._

Everyone's thoughts were silent after that. I could feel Leah's eyes on me, struggling to see some sort of a reaction that I would never show. I grew up with Bella—well I did whenever she visited her father when she was younger. We played together all the time, and after she moved here, I saw her more, and got a crush on her. I thought that she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. It was strange though—Sam said my thoughts toward her were a lot like imprinting thoughts, but I hadn't imprinted on her. If I had, everyone would know and I wouldn't let her date that blood-sucker.

_Are you sure she's loss? Maybe she's just hanging out with those damn Cullens,_ I thought with disdain.

Sam shook his massive head. _I had Jared run a sweep to the old Cullen place—they cleared out._

_Good riddance,_ Paul snorted.

I watched Sam, unable to keep the unavoidable, dreadful thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to ask Sam for him to know what I thought. _Don't think about that, Jake. Carlisle is fully aware of terms of the treaty. They wouldn't dare to change her…_

Unsure whether or not I should believe him, I still followed as he turned away to head toward Charlie's place. Even though I knew the other members of the pack could clearly hear my doubtful thoughts, they didn't comment any further on it. As we neared the house, I could scarcely pick out my father amongst the crowd, which, I might add, was difficult since he was the only one sitting down.

My father was a tribal elder, but he wasn't a werewolf. I suppose he didn't inherit the gene or something. When my father was young, the Cullens didn't even live in Forks, they moved back when I was around twelve or thirteen. My father was a beer drinker, and his belly and health showed it. He was heavyset and was restricted to a wheelchair as a result of nerve damage from diabetes. Like all of us from the reservation, he had dark, russet skin with black hair, but his face was wrinkled like the other elders'.

Everyone remained eerily quiet as Sam let out a small bark that could easily be mistaken for a normal, noisy cousin of ours. It's creepy and downright unnatural to think about it, but true. I saw my father's head turn in our direction. Sam stepped forward into the light for just a moment, before retreating back into the shadows, the darkness and rain helping to camouflage him. "Excuse me for a moment," he told the others and tried to wheel toward us. His wheelchair caused a large complication since it did not want to roll on grass, and was making ruts in Charlie's lawn as his weight pressed the wheels deep into the mud.

_Aw, fuck it, Billy!_ Paul thought angrily.

I let out a tiny growl and let my pelt bristle. _Oh, you will pay for that one later, Paul!_ I warned, baring my razor-sharp teeth at him.

_Enough, you two!_ Sam snapped irritably. _I'll be right back. Just stay here and out of sight. Don't make a sound, or I will personally claw your ears, rip your tails off, and then take you to the vet to be neutered… or spayed in Leah's case._

Leah snarled quietly. _You just try that, Sam Uley, and you'll be the one that gets their balls chopped off!_

_Ooh! Burn!_ Jared laughed internally. I could see him smiling on the other side of Leah. His massive shoulders shook with each silent laugh. He shook his head in amusement, but was immediately silenced by a growl from Sam.

As the alpha went into the bushes to phase human and put shorts on, we all averted our gaze even though, thank God, the bushes covered all of his private parts, it was courtesy, and I _really_ did not want to see his junk. I knew—well I hoped—that no one else (Leah _not_ included) wanted to see it either.

Sam jogged out of the shelter of the trees and into the full downpour of the rain. I noticed that my father was soaking wet and was struggling. "Hang on there, Billy," he said reassuringly and rolled him back to the blacktop of Charlie's driveway.

"Thank you, Sam," he answered, looking up at the tall werewolf who stood before him. "They don't know where she went, but she should be in the area."

Sam nodded and shot a furtive glance at hiding in the foliage. _That's our cue,_ Quil thought and turned around. He and Embry set off in one direction allowing Seth, Leah's younger brother, to follow them like a lost puppy. Leah shot a questioning glance at me. I could tell that it was her invitation to search together. I nodded and we set off in a different direction.

_When we were coming here, I thought I scented her,_ she thought to me, leading the way along a narrow game trail.

I looked up at the dark, gray sky. The rain was soaking my fur and chilling me to the bone. If it was having this kind of effect on me, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to Bella, if she was out here. _Well, wherever she is, we better find her soon… She's human and I know that she won't last long in this rain._

Leah grunted in agreement and continued to walk down the trail. I was about to follow her, but a familiar, disgusting scent hit my nose. I growled. _Smell that?_

She stopped and turned toward me, tipping her head slightly to one side. She took a long, deep breath through her nose and then flattened her ears against her head. _Cullens,_ she confirmed. _But which one?_

I let out an irritated growl. _Does it matter? Besides, I couldn't tell you even if I cared. All those damn blood-suckers smell the same! I only know it's Cullen scent because I smell their scent so much along the border. I could never tell you which on is which though._

As I started along the faint scent trail, Leah hung back, looking almost ashamed. I glanced back at her questioningly, then shook my head and kept going. She was wondering how she missed that scent, and I didn't care to hear about how disappointed she was in herself. She didn't even like Bella so why the hell did she care so much?

The farther I went, the more I realized how impossible this was. In this rain, Bella's scent would be washed away. I was lucky that I detected this faint trail. Finally, I saw a figure standing upright up ahead. It was blurred between the leaves and the heavy rain. Thunder cracked above, causing me to avert my gaze only once to the sky. When I looked back to where the figure was standing, it was gone, and a new wave of vamp stench flooded over me. I growled. _Leah! We've got a leech! I saw one! Everyone, I think a Cullen is still here!_ I thought to everyone in the pack.

After I thought it, the pack's mind became one again and I heard everyone's questions and conversations. All the voices made me so disoriented I wanted to scream.

_Jake, where?_

_Does it have Bella?_

_Who was it?_

_Where'd it go?_

_Is it still there?_

_Are you sure it was Cullen?_

_It could be heading toward the humans to feed!_

_Oh no, Charlie and Billy!_

_Shut up, Seth! You're an idiot!_

_You shut up, Paul!_

_Lay off my little brother!_

_Stay out of this Leah!_

_Fuck you, Paul! _

_I can defend myself!_

_No you can't Seth! Why do you think Sam keeps you at home all the time?_

I clamped my eyes shut, desperate to block out all the voices, but it was virtually impossible. When I literally was beginning to think that I would explode, Sam's commanding, alpha voice rose above them all. _Enough! Jake and Leah, you two follow the trail! The rest of you, branch out and see if you can head it off anywhere. I'll go back and talk to Charlie and Billy._

Sighing in relief as all the voices were silenced, I wished I could see Sam so I could thank him. Sam Uley was my new favorite person. Leah nudged me in the shoulder with the muzzle. _Which way did it go?_

Struggling to remember, I lead Leah to the spot where I had seen it. She bared her teeth in a snarl, disliking the scent. I grimaced myself and followed the failing scent trail through the forest to a large clearing. On the other side, was a sheer cliff that rose high above our heads. I spied the clearing carefully and spotted a small cave—it wasn't really a cave, more like an overhang. Then, I saw the vampire—a blond male—holding Bella in his arms and standing under the overhang. Even though his details were unable to be seen, I knew that he was staring at us.

I looked at Leah and she nodded, hearing my thoughts. I went into the bushes and phased into a human. I quickly pulled my shorts off and looked at Leah. "Be ready to call for backup," I whispered and began to walk across the clearing toward the blond vamp. As I got closer, I recognized that it was the Cullen leader—Carl or something like that. "Look, Dr. Fang," I called to him. "Give me the girl. We'll take her back to her father."

Dr. Fang growled. "You take one step closer to her, and I'll strangle you!" he warned. His voice sounded threatening, but his eyes were sad. "I don't want to do this, but I will protect my mate."

"Your… Your _what?_" This vamp had to be delusional. Didn't he know that Bella and the emo one—Edward I think his name was—were going out?

"My mate," he answered. "Bella is my mate. She always has been. She was meant for me, not Edward."

I growled. "I have orders from my alpha to bring her back. Her father is worried sick!" I shouted at him, trying not to tremble. His words made me angry—Bella was not _meant_ for any one of those damned blood-suckers!

"She's unconscious and sick. If I take her back into the rain, she could get hypothermia, or even worse, she'll get pneumonia," he answered.

"I don't give a fuck what she gets! It'll be better for everyone concerned if she gets home!" I growled at him. I heard a warning growl from Leah tomorrow. I looked over my shoulder. "Not yet!" I snapped. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. I knew she wanted to call for Sam and get the okay to kill the vamp, but I wanted to try and spare him if possible. Completely uncharacteristic of me, I know.

He shook his head. "No. I'm a doctor. I know what will happen."

"Look, Sam wanted me to bring her back alive, but he said nothing about vampire casualties. Were you the one that took her away in the first place?" I demanded, my voice trembling with anger at the thought.

Dr. Fang shook his head. "It wasn't me. I found her in the forest and I knew I had to do something."

"Well you did the wrong thing," Sam's voice came from behind me. I damned Leah silently, but stepped aside as my alpha passed me up and stood a good twelve feet away from Dr. Fang. "Carlisle, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but it is irrational. I have my entire pack in the trees. It is our duty—our responsibility—to preserve human life at all costs."

The vamp hissed and Sam. "That's what I'm trying to do, you fool!" I heard growls come from the trees, but he didn't start. "I'm waiting until the rain lets up before I take her out! Her life is in danger!"

"It's not the first time you Cullens have endangered her life. She might be risk of getting sick, but don't you think being in the arms of an ice-cold demon puts her in further danger? You could freeze her to death as well as the rain," Sam pointed out. I smirked. He was right. Like I said, Sam Uley was my new favorite person.

Dr. Fang shook his head, growling. "I don't trust you. You'd have to kill me, but the treaty does not—"

"The treaty is void now," Sam growled. "You are threatening a human life by doing this; therefore, I can kill you if I believe that you will harm her."

"How dare—" the vamp began, but then he cut off and watched with wide eyes as the rest of the pack emerged from the trees.

Sam smirked. "Still feeling confident?"

* * *

A/N: Wooo! This took forever to write! Hope you don't mind. I added a Jacob point of view for drama. How'd I do? Leave a review telling me! Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

_**Chapter Four – Reunited**_

**Carlisle POV**

I watched with horror as the rest of the wolves came into the clearing. I growled protectively and put Bella on the ground as gently as I could. I would fight for her. I would die for her. Why didn't the wolves understand how important she was to me? "Sam… I can't… I… I imprinted on her."

Sam held out a hand for the wolves to stop advancing. "You… no you're a vampire! Vampires don't imprint," he said simply.

I shook my head. "Not technically, but that's like how I feel for her. She is my mate, and I would do anything for her—anything at all. I'm trying to protect her!"

"By—"

"Shut up, Jake!" Sam snarled at him. The werewolf alpha then locked eyes with me.

"What if it were Emily? Wouldn't you want to help her too?" I asked him. I heard a growl come from somewhere in the back and I saw a gray wolf, one smaller than the rest, glaring at Sam. I watched it for a moment, then returned my gaze to Sam.

He dipped his head. "Fine. Give her to Jacob. He'll carry her back."

"Why can't I do it?" I inquired defensively.

"Because you're like an ice box," Jacob replied, extending his arms. "Give Bella to me… I'll keep her safe," he then added at lower tone. I could tell that this kid cared a lot about my Bella, but she was still i_my_/i Bella. I'd already lost her once, and I did not plan to lose her again.

I growled resignedly. "Fine, but I walk next to you." Sam ran into the trees and emerged a few moments later as a large, black wolf. He looked at Jacob and the two werewolves exchanged something internally, and then Sam bared his teeth a little. Jacob quickly lowered his head gaze and nodded. Sam let out a small growl and turned around, galloping along ahead. "What did he say?" I demanded.

Jacob glared at me from the corner of his eye, and then continued to look straight ahead. "He told me to control my thoughts…"

A growl rose in my throat, but I pushed it down quickly. Jacob and I walked back toward the Swan house, and I kept shooting worried glances at my Bella. She seemed so still and pale. If I couldn't hear the constant drumming of her heart, I would have thought that she was dead. "We need to hurry," I whispered to myself.

"Agreed," Jacob answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, mutt," I growled in response. Jacob Black just rolled his eyes and held my Bella closer to him. I wanted to punch that dog in the face.

It wasn't too long before I could make out the voices of Charlie's father a few other members of the Quileute tribe. Soon, I saw Charlie's police car with flashing lights through the trees. "Thank God," I muttered. I looked over at Bella. "Can I carry her now?"

Jacob looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "I guess," he muttered.

Without wasting another moment, I took my mate from that mutt's arms and cradled her in my own. Even though I could tell that she was colder than usual, her human warmth still made me smile as her skin touched mine.

Charlie Swan must have seen us and rushed over. "Bella!" he gasped, and then looked up at me. "Dr. Cullen, thank goodness you're here! Come on, I'll show you inside so you can put Bella down."

Bella's father showed me inside and took me up to her room. In the daylight, her room looked much nicer than I had thought it was the last time I had visited. I set Bella down on the bed. "We should… probably get her out of these wet clothes," I said shooting an unsure glance at her father.

That meant I would have to strip her while she was unconscious and put dry clothes on her. My pants got tight at the thought of seeing her naked, but I growled at myself and pushed that feeling away. Bella's life depended on this, how could I think such inappropriate things at a time like this?

_Alice,_ I suddenly thought.

Downstairs, I heard the door opened and Alice ran up the stairs at human speed. "I'll do it, Carlisle," she said simply. I looked at her gratefully, glad that she had foreseen this moment.

"Be my guest," I told her before quickly leaving the room with Bella's father.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, Alice was taking my shirt off, and if that isn't extremely awkward, then I don't know what is. When she saw my eyes open, she immediately explained everything to me and why exactly she was in my room stripping me.

"It's okay, Alice," I told her when she was done. I had an extreme headache and I was freezing. With her help, I managed to get the rest of my drenched clothes off and put fresh pajamas on. "Thank you," I breathed, lying back down in bed.

Alice smiled weakly. "Bella… You smell like a dog," she whispered, looking away.

"I do?" I sniffed my hair and my armpits instinctively.

"Bella?" a new, voice asked. I recognized that voice—it was as smooth as honey, and full of anxiety and love.

"Carlisle?" I asked in disbelief. "Where… where are you?"

The door opened and Carlisle stepped into my bedroom. He looked as beautiful and glorious as ever. His golden-blond hair was mussed and wet from the rain like my own. His tan pants were covered with raindrops. He held a white sweater in his hand that he must've been wearing and now only wore a blue polo shirt. I could've fainted at the sight of him.

"Carlisle," I whispered happily. Tears rose in my eyes as I remembered Edward's words. Did Carlisle even still want me?

He immediately went to my side and crouched down beside the bed. "Yes, my love?" he asked softly. His voice was husky with a new emotion—lust?

"Do you hate me?" I asked, the tears overflowing from my eyes. I had to ask it; I had to know before I got my hopes up.

His eyes widened with shock and took my hand in his. "Of course not," he said softly. "I love you, Bella."

I shook my head. "But Edward… he said… he said that the note you wrote was true. He said that didn't want to see me and that you wanted someone who would wait for you to get over Esme. You don't have to come back to me because you feel sorry. I'm not a charity case," I whimpered. I remembered the words that Edward said to me, vividly.

Carlisle's face hardened. "Where is this note?" he asked.

"In my dresser drawer," I whispered pointing to my wooden dresser. Alice darted over and got it out of my sock drawer. She gave it to Carlisle quickly.

His beautiful, flawless golden eyes skimmed over the paper, and then he read it again and shook his head. "Bella, I promise you that I did not write this! I would never… Bella how could you believe this after everything I've told you? Bella, I love you and only you! Esme is nothing to me now—nothing!"

"Edward… Edward said…" I whispered. I didn't know what else to tell him. It was Carlisle's handwriting on the note and I believed it. It barely made sense for Edward to love me let alone Carlisle. "Edward said it was how you felt and… and it doesn't make sense, Carlisle. It doesn't make sense… for you to love me."

Carlisle's eyes softened. He cupped my face in his hand and gently pulled me to him. I gladly did as he wanted and kissed his lips. Carlisle kissed me back gently, but lovingly. His kiss wasn't guarded or hesitant like Edward's. When Edward kissed me it was almost awkward. He would never give in and do what he really wanted; Carlisle was different. Carlisle was not afraid to touch or kiss me. Maybe it was because he had been around humans longer than Edward had, or maybe it was because he knew how to please a woman. He was sure of himself, and confident with his movements. There was a certainty in his face that proved it… Or maybe he was like this because it was like he said—we were meant to be together.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I wanted him like I hard before when we kissed in his office. Carlisle moved closer and kissed me deeper, resting on hand on my waist. I ran a hand through his soft, golden hair making him moan. Someone cleared their throat on the other side of the room. Alice. Hell, she could leave. I was enjoying myself too much.

Alice cleared her throat again, louder this time. I waved her away and pulled Carlisle closer still to me. I felt him start to pull away, and I tried to pull him back, but it was hopeless. I looked down and he kissed my forehead and leaned away from me. I didn't like this new distance between us. I needed him closer. I looked up at him, and he was smiling widely. He looked more like a happy little schoolboy than a man when he wore that carefree smile.

"Don't be upset," he said happily. "We have plenty of time to do more of that," he promised. "We have the rest of eternity if that's what you want."

I forced a smile. Why didn't his words make me happy? "Okay," I whispered.

"Bella?" a new, harsher voice asked.

Carlisle immediately stood up and got away from me, but it was only Jacob. I really did not like this new, large distance between Carlisle and me. I resisted the urge to glare at Jacob. He came over and smiled down at me. "Looks like you're feeling better," he commented.

I scowled at him. "What do you want, Jacob?"

Jacob looked insulted. "Oh, I don't know, a 'thank you' would be suffice," he muttered. "I did save you after all."

"That's a flat-out lie," Carlisle muttered.

"You really want to join this conversation, leech?" Jacob growled.

"Don't speak to him like that!" I snapped at him. Jacob was a real pain in the ass sometimes. "Let him speak if he wants!"

Jacob sighed. "Look, Bells. I'm glad you're away from Creep Number One but do you really think that Dr. Fang here is better?"

I thought I saw Carlisle smile out of the corner of my eye, but I just kept glaring at Jacob. "Yeah well, Creep Number One is out now, but Carlisle is still in. I love him."

Jacob sighed exasperatedly. "Bella, I'm trying to talk some sense into you!" he said.

"Good luck with that," Carlisle joked. "No one can talk sense into Bella," he said smiling at me lovingly. "I don't know if you can knock it into her—I'd kill anyone who'd lay a hand on her."

Blushing, I looked down. I heard Jacob groan at the mushiness, but ignored him. "You're so sweet, Carlisle," I whispered.

Jacob made a gagging noise, but again, I ignored him. I tried to tell Carlisle to come over to me with my eyes, but I had a feeling I failed. It probably looked like a failed attempt to give him a sexy face. He seemed to understand, though and came to my side.

As the vampire and werewolf neared one another, I heard Jacob growl, a low, guttural sound. Carlisle looked at him and narrowed his beautiful golden eyes. They stood on opposite sides on the bed, glaring at one another. They looked like fire and ice—Jacob with his dark skin and dark hair, and Carlisle with his pale skin and golden hair. I instinctively moved closer to Carlisle and took his hand in my own. Carlisle's lip twitched at the edges in the form of a small smile.

Jacob looked at me lying in the bed almost longingly. The look in his eyes somewhat touched me, and made me afraid. "Carlisle… can I speak with her alone?" he asked.

I think that Carlisle and I were both surprised that Jacob didn't call him some slang nickname he'd made up. My golden haired angel looked down at me. "It's up to you, my love," he said softly.

"You… you can go…" I whispered.

A triumphant look flashed across Jacob's face, but Carlisle did as I said and left the room. Alice had somehow slipped out during all of this as well. Jacob and I were completely alone. I didn't like how close he was to me. I wished that I hadn't told Carlisle to leave. I wanted my angel here, to protect me and keep Jacob away. _He won't go far,_ I told myself. _He's probably right outside the door listening to everything that's going on._

"Why did you want to speak with me in private?" I finally got up the nerve to ask.

"I just wanted to be with you without Dr. Fang breathing down my neck," Jacob said, with a teasing tone in his voice. "Besides… I needed to talk to you." He sat down on the edge of my bed. I instinctively shifted away from him. He must've noticed; pain flashed across his face. "Bella, I'm gonna give it to you straight—there's a part of the treaty… If any one of the Cullens bite a human—Dr. Fang included—the treaty is void. Sam will not hesitate and the Cullens will be slaughtered… And if you're the one they bite and change… I will have no choice but to kill you too," Jacob whispered.

I stared at him for a moment. Dread manifested itself deep inside me. "Jacob… it's my decision."

"Bella, we will have no choice! I will have no choice!" Jacob said, distraught. "I don't want to kill you, Bella! I love—" he cut himself off abruptly and just stared at me with wide eyes.

Looking away, I felt myself blush. "Jake…" I whispered using his nickname. Suddenly, without warning, Jacob crushed his hot lips to mine. I gasped between his lips, but that just allowed him to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I coughed and spluttered, and tried to shove him away. I punched his shoulders and tried to shove him off me, but he just kissed me deeper, harder. "Get… off… me…" I grunted between his kisses. "Carlisle!" I managed to shout. Jacob covered my lips once more with his after I got the name of my angel out.

A moment later, my bedroom door flew open and Jacob was off me in a blur. Carlisle stood by my side, trembling with anger. He shot an apologetic glance at me. "The only reason it took me so long is because I was having a conversation with your father," he murmured. "You!" he snarled at Jacob. "Get out!"

"You don't speak for her, you pervert!" Jacob snapped.

Carlisle let out an animalistic growl and crouched like a panther as if he were going to spring across the bed at him. I sat up and reached out to touch him. "Bella, don't!" Carlisle snapped with such fierceness I flinched. I sat back and moved away from him a little. I thought him being like this would turn me on—it kind of did—but now he was just scaring me.

"Carlisle…" I whispered. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, and felt extremely stupid. They began to run down my cheeks uncontrollably. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because Jacob basically just violated me, or because Carlisle snapped at me. It felt foolish—_I_ felt foolish.

Both of them must have seen my tears. They both rushed to my side. I whimpered when Jacob touched my arm, and Carlisle just pulled me away from the werewolf and into his arms. Against my best wishes, I started sobbing into Carlisle's chest. Maybe it was just all the emotions that I had been feeling the past few days were finally getting to me.

Carlisle tried to soothe me by whispering words of reassurance, but I could tell that he was still angry. His body was tense and his muscles stiff. Somehow, I knew that he was glaring at Jacob. Carlisle's anger radiated off him, and only made me cry harder. For some reason, I felt like he was angry with me. "Tell Jacob to leave," I whispered once I caught my breath again.

"She wants you to leave," Carlisle growled. The fury in his voice made me let out another mangled sob and bury my face in his chest.

I heard footsteps as Jacob walked past us, and then out of my room. Once he was gone, Carlisle took me to the bed and laid down, cradling me in his arms. "He's gone, Bella. He won't hurt you anymore," he whispered, kissing my head.

"I don't know why I'm crying," I whimpering, squirming closer to him. "Jacob… Jacob kissed me and you yelled at me and…" I trailed off. "I guess everything just got to me.

Carlisle pulled me close to him. "Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you, my lovely. I saw you reaching for me, and I didn't want you to touch me. I was so afraid that in my anger I would lash out at you physically rather than lashing out at Jacob. I was just trying to protect you, and I guess in my rage I sounded harsher than I meant to. I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," he whispered. His voice sounded tortured. A part of me knew he would feel this way—blaming himself for making me cry.

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

"Why are you sorry?" Carlisle asked, sounding almost bewildered.

"For ruining your shirt," I whispered, showing him the salty tear stains.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Leave it to you to worry about something like that. Don't worry—Alice is a miracle-worker when he comes to clothes. She'll fix it."

I forced a smile, but it was a weak one. "Carlisle, I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips softly and pulled away. "I love you too."

I reached for him away, but he leaned away. His rejection was almost enough to make me start crying again, but I somehow held my composure. He kissed my head quickly. "It's not you Bella it's just… That damn dog got his scent all over you. It's not very pleasant," he whispered.

"I'll go get a shower," I whispered. I didn't offer for him to join me. At the moment, I didn't want him like I did before… I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just possible that I wasn't in the mood for Carlisle… I didn't think that it was possible before, but at that moment, it was how I felt.

Carlisle didn't let me up, but rather, held me even closer to him. "Don't leave. Not when I've just gotten you back," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I smiled, feeling that wanting again. "I won't leave Carlisle. I'll never leave."

* * *

A/N: Lol. I know. Huge Titanic moment at the end there. XD What'd you think? Please tell me in a review! I know haven't written this for a while. Don't hate me. I've been busy with finals.


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

_**C**__**hapter Five – Return of the Monster**_

**Bella POV**

Later that evening, Carlisle had to leave. Charlie was beginning to worry about why Carlisle was spending so much time alone with me in my room, so he decided to leave and come back once Charlie was asleep. While he was gone, I took that chance to get a shower and warm up a little, and get the dog smell off me that both Carlisle and Alice complained of.

The warm water felt soothing on my skin and warmed me up more than enough so I could cuddle with Carlisle all night. I got butterflies in my stomach at the thought of it. I wrapped the towel tightly around my nude figure and pranced down the hallway to my bedroom. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to come back—I had a surprise.

On one of my more recent shopping endeavors to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, I stopped a Victoria Secret and picked up some sexy nightgowns I was saving for a special occasion with Edward. Now that Edward—or as Jacob called him, Creep Number One—out of the picture, I could use this newly acquired lingerie on Carlisle.

I picked out a sexy black nightgown that had a very low-cut spaghetti-strap shirt, a black, lacey thong, and a lacey skirt to go with it. I got dressed in the revealing outfit and got into bed, covering myself up. I turned so my back faced the window, waiting to hear the sound of the window opening and Carlisle creeping inside so I could throw the covers off me and try my luck at a sexy face.

My dad went to bed around nine o'clock. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when he closed the door so early. I constantly wondered how he was ever going to get married if he went to sleep at nine o'clock. A minute later, I heard the window slide open. I forced myself to smile and threw the covers off me, rolling over, expecting to see Carlisle, but it was not my angel.

"Is that for me?" his sick, almost teasing voice asked.

I gasped and pulled the blanket up and over me. "Get out of here!" I growled at him.

Edward Cullen just smirked and came closer. I moved away, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. "If you come any closer, I'll scream!" I warned.

My threat didn't stop him. He jumped across the bed and grabbed me by the throat. He covered my mouth with his hand and glared at me. "You're going to pay for what you did," he said simply. One hand ran down my front, all the way to my waist and slipped in between my legs. I whimpered as he began rubbing at my shielded womanhood. "And I'm going to thoroughly enjoy your punishment," he said darkly.

I whimpered. "No," I said, but my voice was muffled by his hand. Without warning, he slapped me hard across the face. I hit the floor hard. My vision burred and a kick to my face sent me into darkness.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

After changing into something more comfortable—a navy blue, tight-fitting T-shirt that I knew Bella would love, and a pair of khaki shorts—I set off toward Bella's house a run, eager to get to her. However, as I reached her house, I could tell something was wrong. Edward's scent was thick in the air. Fear gripped my heart and I quickly scaled the side of her house and jumped in her open window.

Bella was nowhere to be in sight. The bed was empty, and Edward's scent was fresh. I finally spotted a note on Bella's pillow. Growling, I stalked over and picked it up. It read:

_Carlisle,_

_You didn't think I would give up so easily, did you? Oh, no, father. My revenge is just beginning. By the time you read this, your Bella and I will be far away from Forks. Don't worry though—it will not be the last time you see your beloved, precious Bella. Yes, I'm going to destroy her, but I'll be video-taping the whole episode and sending you a video of her demise. You'll enjoy that, won't you? Watching your precious mate suffer? Oh, and believe me Carlisle: I am going to make her suffer dearly for your betrayal to me._

_-Edward_

Fury raged through me like hellfire. I tore up his note and jumped out the window, trying to follow his scent. Nothing else mattered to me anymore—not the fire of thirst burning in my throat, not the fact that my family didn't know where I was—nothing. The only thing I cared about was finding my Bella and bringing her home.

It wasn't long before Alice and Jasper appeared at me side. "I saw it coming…" Alice whispered. "I tried to get a hold of you, but I didn't know where you were!"

I looked over at her, not stopping. "Do you know where they are?"

Alice shook her head sadly. "I…" she stopped—and I mean stopped talking and running altogether and just stood there, staring at the ground. Her eyes were moving, but not seeing. She was having a vision.

I skidded to a halt and rushed back to my daughter's side. "Alice! What is it? What do you see?"

"Dark… dark room…" she whispered. "Bella's… naked on something—a table I think—and she's tied up. Edward's there… he's just watching her as if he's waiting for her to wake… Her eyes flutter open and Edward approaches her. He…" she trailed off, shooting a glance at me, that strange glaze gone from her eyes.

"Go on," I urged with a growl. Even I had not seen my Bella naked, and this infuriated me further that Edward had.

"He starts doing things to her… He… plays with her, and uses toys, and then he officially rapes her," Alice whispered.

"Where?" I growled.

"I don't know… the surroundings are dark. I can only see his actions," Alice groaned, obviously frustrated.

"Well that's not good enough, Alice!" I snapped. "Can't you try harder?"

Alice glared at me. "I'm trying as hard as I can, Carlisle! I'm supposed to be watching Bella, Victoria, the Volturi, Laurent—want to have me watch Charlie too?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Jasper immediately calmed us both down. "Enough of this," he growled disapprovingly. "Carlisle, I know you're concerned about Bella—we all are—but you know that Alice is trying her best."

Sighing, I looked at Alice apologetically. "Sorry," I murmured. "I just want to get Bella back as soon as we can."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm trying… Why can't I see it?" she growled, mostly to herself.

Turning away from them, I punched a tree in anger, causing it to crash to the ground with a tremor. "I'm going to kill him," I said softly, my voice trembling with anger. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I shouted and punched another tree so hard it went flying, taking out several more along the way.

It was rare that I got angry like this, but I was frustrated and felt like killing my son. He had taken my Bella way from me. When I found my Bella, and once I knew that she was safe, I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up someplace dark and cold. The skin of my back was pressed up against ice-cold metal and my arms and legs were bound and spread apart. My mouth was gagged and with a shudder, I remembered that Edward had taken me. I began to shake, but not from the chill of the metal. No lights were on, and the only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight slanting in from a window at the very top of one of the walls. I assumed I was in a basement, and positioned just right so that the moonlight shone on me.

Footsteps sounded in the shadows and I let out the whimper behind the cloth that was shoved into my mouth. Edward Cullen stepped into the small bit of light. I used to see Edward and smiled, and be overjoyed that he was with me, but now as I saw him, I wanted to scream. There was no tenderness or love in his topaz eyes—no kindness in his face. The only thing I saw was a burning hate.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake," he said with a sneer and pulled out a small video camera. I stared at him with horror as I realized what he was planning—it wasn't that difficult. He was going to film my demise and send it to my angel.

The red light on the camera flickered on and Edward smiled. "There we go," he nearly purred. "What do you think, Carlisle? Pretty sexy, huh? I bet you regret not taking her when you had the chance. You left her after all. You gave me the perfect opportunity to take her away; it was as if you were asking me to, and I, being a considerate, caring person, obliged."

I whimpered, and couldn't control the tears that brimmed in my eyes. Desperately, I tried to blink them away, I didn't want Carlisle to have to see me cry, but they trickled down my cheeks. Edward didn't miss them. He put the camera right up to my face. "Aw, do you miss Carlisle?" he sneered. "Answer me!" he suddenly snarled and slapped me across the face. I let out a muffled yelp, and then a sob.

He smirked at me. "Why don't I remove that gag so you can tell your beloved Carlisle how much you miss him?" He pulled the gag out of my mouth, allowing me to gasp in a much needed breath. I glared at the camera.

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't film this. He doesn't have to watch this."

Edward laughed. "Oh, but of course he does, Bella! You see, if Carlisle never kissed you, I would have been able to keep you two apart and have you all to myself, but he started all this. If he never existed, I wouldn't be this monster, and you wouldn't be involved in any of this. Now, tell him how much you want him to save you."

I said nothing and glared at Edward defiantly. "No."

He slapped me hard. "Tell him!" he snarled.

Again, I said nothing.

"Since you don't want to talk, you can use your newly freed mouth to do something else," he growled. He untied my wrists and ankles and pushed me onto the floor. I gasped upon the impact and shakily pushed myself up. Edward grabbed my hard and pulled my head toward his engorged erection. Somehow, I knew he wasn't as big as Carlisle—Carlisle was better than him in more ways than one—he looked unsatisfying. "Suck off me," he said simply, his hand still gripping my hair.

I did nothing, trying to be as rebellious as possible. "No. I would do it for Carlisle, but not for you. You deserve to burn."

He slapped me once more. I knew that a bruise was probably forming on my cheek, but I would take any slaps he had for me if it meant proclaiming my love for Carlisle. I opened my mouth to say something, and without warning, he shoved my head forward, slipping his cock into my mouth. I gasped and spluttered, but he took control, deciding the speed and the forcing with which he shoved himself down my throat. He kept the camera on me as I coughed and choked on his member.

It didn't take him long to release in my mouth. He wouldn't let me pull away. "I want you to swallow it," he growled pulling my mouth away, some of his fluids dripping down my chin. It tasted horrible and I wanted to throw up all over the floor, but I forced it down. A few moments later, I threw it back up onto his bare feet. I started trembling, not wanting to be hit for something I had no control over.

His blow came hard and fast on back of my head, sending me to the floor into my own throw up. I gasped and let out a cry of pain, anger, and disgust. He laughed. "Well, Carlisle, do you enjoy watching your Bella go through so much pain?" Without warning, he grabbed me by my upper arm and brought me back to the metal table and retied me. I knelt down near the apex of my legs, and I knew he was pointing the camera at my unbroken womanhood.

One finger slipped inside and curled upward making me scream. "Stop!" I shouted. In some ways, it felt good, but in others, it hurt unbelievably badly. I think that if it were Carlisle doing it, my scream would have been more in ecstasy.

"Shut up, or I'll put your gag in again, or I'll make you suck off me!" Edward warned. I whimpered and tried to keep my mouth shut as his fingers stroked my inner walls. After a while, he removed his finger and stood up. "And now for the moment we've all be waiting for," he chuckled darkly.

I felt his tip brush against my entrance and screamed as loud as I could. "NO!" He punched me hard in the ribcage and proceeded to enter me until the tip was completely inside. At that moment, the door of the basement came crashing down the stairs and into the opposite wall. A second later, my angel was before me and had Edward by the throat.

My angel looked more like a vampire than I'd ever seen him before. He was trembling so violently with anger that I thought he would explode. He tightened his grip around Edward's neck, both of their eyes black with rage. "If you ever come near her again…" Carlisle growled, and then stopped, seemingly too angry to speak.

Emmett and Jasper darted into the basement and grabbed Edward's arms while Rosalie and Alice rushed to my side to untie me. Alice had a robe thrown over her shoulder and I let out a sigh of relief. They were my family, and I knew that they would help me and take care of me.

"You left her, Carlisle," Edward growled.

"So did you. You left her in a worse way than I did. At least I told her where I was going and that I was going to come back. You brought this upon yourself from the beginning! Alice told you! I told you! In the end, Bella would choose me, but you insisted on claiming her as your own, but you knew that it would end up with you getting hurt!" Carlisle responded. I'd never heard him so angry. "And now, you are going to get hurt! I am going to kill you for what do did to her!"

Even though I hated Edward, I didn't want him to die. "Stop!" I tried to yell, but Rosalie and Alice tried to quiet me. I ignored them. "Wait!"

I sat up on the table, rubbing my wrists while Alice guided my arms through the sleeves of the robe. I pulled it closed as Carlisle darted to my side, his eyes full of nothing but worry. "What is it my darling? What do you need?" he asked in his normal, compassionate and loving voice and not the harsh, hateful voice he'd used with Edward; it was the voice I fell in love with.

"He's done a lot of bad things," I whispered. "But I don't think he deserves to die." I shot a fearful glance at Edward and he was just staring at the floor.

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and stood up, just holding me close to him. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We stood there for a moment, just enjoying our embrace. I felt whole in Carlisle's arms, as if Edward never existed and never hurt me.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked while picking up the video camera near Edward's feet.

My angel turned us sideways so we could both look. "Don't!" I gasped as Rosalie began to playback the footage. "Turn it off!" I whimpered and buried my face in Carlisle's chest. I didn't want to be reminded of it and I certainly didn't want Carlisle to watch it.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said sternly.

I heard the audio shut off just as I screamed. Someone was making horrible noises—maybe it was Edward since he was injured. I couldn't understand where were coming from when I suddenly realized that they were coming from me; I was sobbing my eyes out into Carlisle's chest. My angel just rubbed my back and held me, whispering reassuring words in my ear. "Shh, I'm here, now. I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Well, Bella got touched up... but Carlisle saved her! :D Tell me what you think please by leaving a review! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Hole in the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Hole in the Plan**

**Bella POV**

After I'd virtually begged Carlisle not to kill Edward, Emmett and Jasper snapped off his head "temporarily" so they could move him without hassle. Carlisle carried me back to the Cullen house and took me up to his room. Apparently Alice had called ahead and told Charlie that she needed me to come over there because it was a "fashion emergency". As usual, my deadbeat father bought it.

When we went into Carlisle's room, it was dark and he didn't bother turning on the lights. I was still blubbering like a baby and Carlisle was just holding me close, his face unreadable. He set me on his uncanny soft bed and took the place beside me. I quickly snuggled into his arms once more and finally began to calm down.

"Do you still love him?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

His question took me by surprise. I pulled a small distance away from him to look at his face. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Carlisle looked away, pain clear in his soft topaz eyes. "I just… if you don't care about him, then why wouldn't you let me kill him for what he did to you?"

Looking away, I shifted closer, hitching on leg around his waist. "Carlisle… I couldn't let you… I thought that you would regret it later and… and after all he's done to me, I still don't want to see him get killed… He's a good guy, but we hurt him, and I think that it's partially my fault. Besides… he's your son. I couldn't let you kill him and destroy your relationship with him because of me," I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

His arms fastened around me tighter, holding me to his chest. "Oh, Bella…" he sighed almost thoughtfully. "Edward stopped being my son the day he tried to hurt you and keep you away from me. He became my enemy, and after what I saw him doing…" Carlisle trailed off, and planted a kiss on my head. "Just forget about it… But may I ask… what was on that tape that Rosalie had? She wouldn't tell me."

A violent jolt went through my body and I tried to bury my head further into his chest. The memories of what happened flooded back to me. I felt the tears come again and pulled Carlisle closer as a sob escaped my chest. I clenched his hair tightly in my fists, trembling violently. "Don't Carlisle," I whispered. "Don't, please don't watch it."

He was silent for a long moment, as if he were considering my words before I felt his lips press against my head. "As you wish," he whispered. "I love you, Bella."

Forcing myself to smile, I kissed the hollow of his throat. "I love you too, Carlisle."

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Bella fell asleep after a half hour or so, and I got up gently, trying not to disturb her. I wanted to watch that video. I wanted to see what Edward did to my Bella so I could plan the perfect punishment. I left my room and descended the stairs to the living room where Rosalie and Emmett were hooking up Edward's video camera to the TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice on the edge of a growl.

Emmett looked up and stood, brushing off his pants as if there was something on them. "We were trying to hook up Edward's camera to see what he did to Bella."

"I don't want you watching it. I don't want anyone watching it but me," I told him firmly. I knew how Bella felt on the matter and I only wanted the people who absolutely had to see it to see it.

My son sighed and suddenly, an unconscious, naked Bella appeared on the screen. Edward was speaking, in a whisper as he filmed her. "Turn it up," I hissed at Rosalie. After I said it, I felt bad for my tone and promised myself I'd apologize to her later. Rosalie did as I asked, and turned up the volume.

To my horror, I watched as Edward tortured my Bella by making her do unspeakable things to him. My stomach twisted itself into a knot, and then lurched occasionally. Emmett and Rosalie had left, leaving me alone with my thoughts as I watched the video.

_Oh, but of course he does, Bella! You see, if Carlisle never kissed you, I would have been able to keep you two apart and have you all to myself, but he started all this. If he never existed, I wouldn't be this monster, and you wouldn't be involved in any of this._ Edward's words burned in my mind causing me physical pain.

_What do you think, Carlisle? Pretty sexy, huh? I bet you regret not taking her when you had the chance. You left her after all. You gave me the perfect opportunity to take her away; it was as if you were asking me to, and I, being a considerate, caring person, obliged._ I would kill him.

_Why don't I remove that gag so you can tell your beloved Carlisle how much you miss him?_ I don't care what Bella says anymore.

_Well, Carlisle, do you enjoy watching your Bella go through so much pain? _I loved her, but Edward deserved to burn.

"Carlisle?" a small, almost fragile voice called behind me.

I snapped out of it, and turned the TV off quickly. I jumped up and turned around to see Bella watching me with tears in her eyes. "Carlisle… I told you not to watch it!" she whimpered.

My heart broke, and I looked down. After I really saw what she went through, she had gone through enough pain for a lifetime. "Bella…"

She just stared at me with hurt brown eyes, and turned away. I called after her, and she turned but just shot me a glare, that silenced my apology and explanation. She let out a sob and ran upstairs, leaving me feeling more like a monster than Edward was.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I ran upstairs to Carlisle's room and closed the door behind me, and locked it. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see Carlisle. I didn't want to see Edward. I wanted to cry my eyes out.

After flopping down on the bed and shoving my face in a pillow, I started let out wails that sounded like a mixture of screams and sobs. How could he do this to me? How could he watch that after I begged him not to? How could he ever love me after he watched what Edward made me do?

A knock on my door made me stop. "Go away Carlisle! I don't want to see you!"

"It's me, Bella," Alice's fragile-sounding voice came from outside. "Can I come in?"

I thought about it for a moment before sighing. I sat up and hugged the pillow to my chest. "Fine."

Alice came inside and sat on the bed next to me. "Bella… Carlisle didn't meant to hurt you. He just wanted to know what happened so he would be able to help you through it," she said. "You know he loves you more than life itself. Right now, it's driving him crazy knowing that you're mad at him."

"Well he's going to have to deal with it!" I snapped. "I'm going to be mad at him sometimes, and he's going to be mad at me sometimes. I told him not to watch it, and he did! He did! I wanted to tell him when I was ready… Hearing it is better than seeing it… How could he still love me after he's watched the atrocities that Edward made me commit with him?"

Alice sighed and hugged me gently. "Bella, Carlisle will always love you. You two are soul-mates. Why is it so hard for you to see that? H loves you more than life itself. He would die for you, and right now, this is killing him. Please talk to him, or at least hear what he has to say," Alice whispered, trying desperately to convince me to do so."

I sighed resignedly. "Fine. Let him come in," I sighed.

The door flung open and Carlisle stood in the doorway, his face looking tortured. Alice got up quickly and snuck out while he entered. "Bella…" he whispered, darting over to the bed and taking the seat beside me where Alice had been. I shifted away a little, and I saw agony flash in his eyes. "Bella please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you… I just… I needed to know what happened so I could help you get over it… and I could punish Edward properly for what he did."

I watched him for a moment, and a realization dawned on me: Why was I mad at Carlisle? He didn't hurt me. He loved me and protected me. Edward was the one who destroyed everything. He is the one who ruined it… ruined me. "Carlisle… I just don't understand…" I whispered, forcing myself to move toward him. How can you still love me after everything Edward did to me? You saw it. I'm not… pure anymore. He stole whatever innocence I had… The only thing he didn't take was my virginity… and he nearly did. He would have if you hadn't showed up."

Carlisle wrapped his strong arms around me and held me to his rock-hard chest. "Bella, I will always love you. Do you remember Esme's story? Before she was a vampire?"

I whimpered, feeling the tears rise in my eyes. Why the hell was he pulling Esme into this? "No."

He kissed my head softly. "Esme was married before I changed her," he explained. Carlisle was married before I met him too. My heart ached at the thought. "Her husband abused her and committed the same kind of horror to her as Edward did to you. I know how horrible it can be… It was similar to what happened to you. I loved Esme, that is true… but I love you more than I ever could have loved Esme. That only makes my desire to help you and protect you from it ever happening again stronger. I should have prevented it this time, and I apologize that I couldn't."

I rested my head on his chest. He had a point, but I still wished he hadn't talked about Esme. Did he miss her? Did he wish that she was here? Did he want her to be in his arms instead of me? Was he imagining that I was her? How long would it be until I _became_ her? With these similarities, would he just see me as her? Tears rose in my eyes just thinking about it. Why did this have to happen? Why? The thought of Esme alone made me wish I was still with Edward where things were so simple and there was no "other woman" involved.

"You should get some rest, sweetheart," Carlisle whispered, planting another gentle kiss on my head.

Nodding, I laid back on his bed and rested against the soft pillows and mattress. Carlisle smiled, and stood up. "What are you doing?" I asked, unable to keep the pain from my voice.

He looked back at me. "I thought you'd want to be alone," he murmured, seeming to be searching my face.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be alone… Don't leave me, Carlisle," I began to whimper, and then started to sob. Tears flowed down my bright red cheeks. I was embarrassed to have a total breakdown over this, but I needed him. I wasn't sure why, but I did.

Carlisle darted to my side and took the place beside me. "Don't cry, love," I cooed, pulling me close to him again, pulling the blanket over us, and then wrapping it around me. "Don't cry. I'm here," he breathed, kissing my head.

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, and just listened to his silent heart and slow, steady breathing. As I fell asleep, I thought briefly if I would ever get over the fact that Carlisle had married Esme before me. He had married her. He had had sex with her. He had kissed her. He had touched her. He had… he had loved her first.

* * *

A/N: Can Bella ever get over the fact that Carlisle was married to Esme? Can Carlisle ever forgive Edward? Will Edward be killed before the next chapter is over? When will I stop writing ridiculous questions and write the next chapter? Who knows! Please write a review and chapters will come faster!


	8. Chapter 7: Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Tension**

**Bella POV**

School continued on despite all of the issues going on. Despite Carlisle's best efforts, I refused to let him kill Edward. I knew that Edward deserved to die, and I knew that Carlisle wanted to end him, but Edward was Carlisle's son—his first companion in this life. I knew that Carlisle loved Edward deep down and would be severely hurt by it. I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt because of me. I felt more than guilty about everything.

Carlisle's shifts at the hospital and my time spent in school coincided with one another, so when I got home, I would only have to wait two hours until he got home. I spent most of my time at the Cullens' house except when Alice or Charlie forced me to go home. Even when I was home, Carlisle would find a way to sneak into my room. We spent every moment we could together out of pure need. We never did more than kiss, but it was satisfying enough. Just spending time with him made me happy.

Days soon melted into weeks that slurred into months. Before I knew it, Thanksgiving was only a week away. An early snowfall blanketed the ground with the soft, icy crystals. Sometimes, on those few rare days when the sun shined, I could look out of my bedroom window and see the snow on the ground sparkling like I knew Carlisle would if he stepped into the sunlight. I only had to endure two more days of school before Thanksgiving break that lasted the entire week for some strange reason. Carlisle was having a cow over the fact that I would be driving my truck to school in the cold weather with ice on the road. With my accident-prone nature, I could see his worry. He offered several times to have Alice pick me up, or pick me up himself on his way to work, but I politely refused. I could survive two days of it.

On Thursday morning, I opened the window and gazed out at the sparkling ground beneath me and sighed dreamily. A chilly November breeze slapped in the face a moment later, causing my hair to fly back and likely hit Carlisle's face. In the next moment, Carlisle's muscular arms secured themselves around my middle. I heard his husky voice whisper in my ear, "_Si tratta di una bella vista, non è vero, mia cara?_"

I smiled before turning to face him. "You're so damn sexy when you speak to me in Italian, but I'm afraid that I don't know the language that well."

He chuckled and pressed his icy lips to my forehead. "I said 'This is a nice view, isn't it, my dear?'"

Turning back to the window, I nodded contentedly. I was still in my sleeping clothes—a pair of short shorts and a long-sleeve gray shirt with white stripes. "When it sparkles, it reminds me of you," I admitted shyly, leaning back into him.

Carlisle chuckled once more and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "You need to get ready for school, and I for work, _mia cara,_" he whispered.

"Can't I skip school today and go to work with you?" I asked, turning to him again. Yes, I would rather go to a hospital full of sick people than sit at school all day missing him.

He smiled warmly and kissed my forehead. "You know that I cannot say yes to that, my dear," he answered smoothly. "As much as I would love to have you with me all day, you need to go to school. Two more days and then we will have an entire week to do as we please."

I looked up at him hopefully. "You don't have to go in at all next week?" I asked.

He kissed my head once more. "I managed to get a few days off, but there are others where it was necessary I go. I managed to get an entire week off the week between Christmas and New Year's though. "

Smiling at the thought of the future, I hugged him gently. "I love you so much, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Bella," he replied. He stopped for a moment and looked at the door. "Charlie's coming," he said urgently and then looked around for a space to hide. "Do you think it would be too childish if I hit in your closet?" I asked, but there was a teasing gleam in his eyes. I shoved him inside just as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey, dad," I said , trying to sound as casual as possible.

Charlie looked at me and then at the closet before shaking his head as if he didn't want to know. "I have a surprise for you. Come on downstairs when you're dressed," he told me, observing my sleep clothes.

"Sure, dad."

"And close that window, or you'll catch a cold!" he called as he closed the door.

Once my bedroom door was closed, my closet door opened and Carlisle emerged. "He is right about the window, dearest," he said. He walked over and pulled the window closed slowly before turning back to me.

"Oh, and sleeping with a vampire in my night is any better?" I shot back teasingly.

He smiled and came over to me again. His arms encircled me in a hug and held me against his chest so the lengths of our bodies were touching. "I really do not want to leave you," he whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead again.

"Well you know that I can't say yes to that, Carlisle," I replied, using the same phrasing he had before.

Carlisle glared at me playfully before nodding. "You're right. Get dressed and go see what your father wants, I'll sneak out the back door while you're at it."

I giggled and picked out an outfit from my wardrobe. Carlisle occasionally came up behind me and put his hands on my butt or played with my hair, just distracting me so I would take more time. When I decided that the outfit was nice enough that it wouldn't disappoint Alice, I retreated to the bathroom to change. I stripped as quickly as I could and put my new clothes on, when I heard a crash from my room.

Without waiting, I burst into my room to see Carlisle standing over a broken lamp with his cell phone in his hand. He tightened his hand around the phone, crushing it instantly. "Carlisle?" I asked, staring at him. My shirt was open and I only wore a bra underneath, but I didn't button it yet. I was worried about Carlisle.

He turned to look at me and saw my unbuttoned shirt and turned away, still trying to be a gentleman when he was obviously upset. "You should button your shirt, Isabella," he whispered. My blood ran cold. Carlisle never called me Isabella. Still, I did as he asked before approaching him carefully.

"Are you alright?" I asked, only a foot away from him now.

"Bella, you're not going to school today, and I am not going to work," he said simply.

I stared at him and moved closer still, pushing my luck. I rested my hand on his shoulder lightly. "Why?"

"Edward escaped. Jasper and Emmett don't know how, but he's in the area, and is probably out to get you again," he told me. His voice was eerily calm, and it chilled me to the bone. "Charlie's coming," he whispered suddenly before darting to the closet.

A moment later, my father's footsteps thundered up the stairs and he shoved open the door to my room. "Bells, what happened? I heard a crash," he said, looking at the lamp. "Are you alright?"

I turned toward him and forced myself to smile. "Yeah, I just bumped into the bedside table," I replied sheepishly, nonchalantly shoving the broken cell phone under my bed with my foot.

"Oh," Charlie answered, looking at me. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go see Dr. Cullen?"

For a moment, I thought I heard a chuckle sound from the closet, and tried desperately to hide a smile myself. "No, dad I'm—"

"Is everything alright here?" a new, deeper voice asked. I stared with shock as Jacob emerged beside my dad. He took one look at me before shooting a disgusted glance at my closet. "Bella, are you okay?"

I struggled not to glare as I remembered our last encounter. "I am fine, Jacob," I answered, spitting his name like it was a dirty word. "You can leave."

"Bella," Charlie scolded, giving me a stern look. "Be nice. Jacob fitted a new set of snow tires on your truck for the rest of the winter."

Jacob shot me a smug smirk, forcing me to glare at him. "Well that was… nice…" I muttered. "He still doesn't have to hang out like he lives here."

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie nearly shouted. "Be nice to Jacob, for the last time! You know, Billy and I were really hoping that one day you two would get together more especially after that Cullen guy left you—"

"You were trying to set me up with Jacob?" I nearly shrieked. "How _dare _you try to plan out my life! I don't want to date Jacob! I never will date Jacob. I love C—Edward!" I nearly had messed up and said Carlisle's name, but I had to use Edward to cover up. To further assert my point, I stomped my foot on the ground… not my best move. "DAMMIT!" A broken piece of porcelain from the lamp that Carlisle had shattered was now deeply embedded in my foot.

"Bella! Are you already?" Charlie demanded, rushing to my side. "Do you need to see Dr. Cullen?"

What the hell was with him and Carlisle all of a sudden. "Yeah… I think so," I finally allowed. "Let's go downstairs and you can drive me to the Cullens' dad."

Charlie nodded. "I'll go down and start up the car. Can you walk?" he inquired, looking at me anxiously.

Hesitantly, I tried to put weight on my foot, but winced. "I… I don't think so." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the closet door open slightly.

I'll carry her, Chief Swan," Jacob more stated the offered.

Charlie turned away without waiting for my consent. Jacob and I both growled when he was gone. "You will not carry me, you flea-bag! I would rather roll down the stairs and crawl out to the car than have you carry me."

Jacob just glared at me. He grabbed my arm roughly. "Where is he?"

I jerked my arm away. "Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella. I can smell him. I can smell him all over you!" Jacob snarled, grabbing my arm again. He squeezed it tighter than before, making me wince.

"Jacob…" I gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let her go!" Carlisle's voice growled from the closet. A moment later, my blond-haired angel appeared from behind the door. "If you hurt her, I swear to God…" he warned. I could see the anger boiling in Carlisle's eyes. It was bad enough that Edward had escaped, but now Jacob was showing up and making things more difficult.

"I'm pretty damn sure that Bella didn't break that lamp either," Jacob said, gazing at Carlisle evenly. Either Jacob was very brave, or very, very stupid.

"No. Edward escaped. We don't know where he's gone, but were are nearly certain that he's after Bella," Carlisle told him, shooting a concerned glance at me.

"Edward? Why would he be after Bella?" Jacob inquired. "Would he really want to kill her because she chose you over him?"

I gulped and ran to Carlisle's side. I knew that Edward was angry with me, and I remembered vividly what he'd done before, but… would he really try to kill me if he got me? Carlisle wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. "I won't let him get you. Ever," he promised. He then turned back to Jacob. "Could you tell Sam to meet me at the treaty line in about two hours? I need to speak with him."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "He won't be enjoy being disturbed."

"I don't enjoy having my son want to kill the love of my existence, but we have difficulties in our lives. Just tell him to meet me, and I might think about forgiving you for what you did to Bella," Carlisle snapped back. "And I only mean the fact that you squeezed her arm to tightly, not the kiss."

"Jacob!" Charlie's voice called from downstairs. "Are you sure you can carry her?"

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back. "Bella's just being difficult," he added after a moment with a smirk.

"You mother-fucking bastard—" I began but Carlisle cut me off by kissing my lips.

"I'll meet you at my house and I'll fix up your foot," he said while pulling away. "Until then, my love."

Jacob took that as his cue and came over to pick me up. I limped away from him, pain searing through my foot in each step, but Jacob was faster and more coordinated. He swept me up into his arms and carried me down the stairs bridal style, ignoring Carlisle's jealous glares.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I would get that mutt later for all the crimes he had committed against my Bella. However, now I could only watch as Jacob carried Bella down her stairs and out to Charlie's police cruiser. I watched from the kitchen window as Jacob politely declined taking a visit to my house—maybe the boy was smarter than I thought. I thought that Jacob would leave once Bella and Charlie were gone, but to my surprise, he stalked back in the door and straight up to me.

"Look, I don't know what you Cullen men do to your female friends, but keep your hands off Bella!" he snarled. His dark brown eyes were full of rage and hatred, but also jealousy. I knew that he wished that Bella would cling to him the way she did to me. I felt smug satisfaction wash through me when I saw that he envied me.

"Bella is my mate. I love her, and I would never hurt her. My job is to make Bella happy, and I will put my hands wherever she wants me to!" I replied hotly. I felt my rare temper boiling. I almost never lost it, but lately, it had started to become more common. With Edward and his actions and dealing with the half-witted wolves, everything was becoming tiresome and tedious.

Jacob growled deep in his throat, his entire body trembling. "If you try to sleep with her, I will personally kill you."

"You'll be breaking the treaty, and Bella will never love you," I pointed out, my eyes narrowed.

"The treaty says that if you threaten a human's life, we are allowed to attack," Jacob answered. "If you try to have sex with her, you'll kill her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you let me figure out what and what I can't do. I'm more controlled than you are, you pathetic mutt. Now I have to go tend to Bella's foot."

Jacob's eyes seared into my back as I headed to the backdoor. "This is not over, leech."

I paused at the door and turned to face him. A smirk somehow wriggled its way loose from my calm façade. "I never said it was, dog." I knew that this was not the last time I would be seeing Jacob Black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter title. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review! :D


	9. Chapter 8: Agreements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Agreements**

**Carlisle POV**

I arrived at my house early and informed the rest of the family of what was happening. When I told them that I would be meeting Sam Uley at the treaty line that day, they all seemed to object. "I want to go with you," Emmett declared above the other voices. "With Edward in the area, it wouldn't be safe for you to travel alone, Carlisle."

The loyalty of my family overwhelmed me. "Thank you… all of you for your concern, but if I show up with more vampires than necessary, the wolves may see it as a threat." I heard the rumble of Charlie's cruiser as it drove up the driveway. I knew that the others heard it too, for they all darted to different locations to make it look casual. Rosalie and Alice sat on the couch, with Rosalie's back facing Alice. I watched as Alice began to braid Rosalie's long, blond hair. Emmett and Jasper stood near the kitchen door talking about nothing in particular while I grabbed my briefcase and slipped my coat on to appear as if I were just going outside.

As I opened the door, I saw Charlie trying to help Bella out of his car. "Oh! Dr. Cullen," he said, seeing me. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but Bella hurt herself again this morning. Could you help?"

I jogged down the steps at human speed, setting my briefcase at the door. "Of course. Do you need me to carry her inside?" I asked, smiling knowingly at Bella.

"I think so. I don't think that I would be able to manage," Charlie answered winking at Bella.

My mate glared. "I'm not that heavy, dad!" she snapped. Bella looked up at me and smiled weakly as I bent down to pick her up.

Charlie chuckled and went up the stairs into the house to be greeted by Jasper and Emmett. I followed a moment later with my beloved Bella in my arms. When Jasper smelled Bella's blood, he tensed. We all tensed except for Charlie. Finally Jasper, closed his eyes and nodded. I felt myself let out a breath and rushed Bella up to my office with no questions asked from the others.

Once Bella and I were alone in my office, she hugged me tightly. "Oh, Carlisle…" she whimpered. I pulled away to look at her face, fearing she was crying. Warm, salty tears were already brimming in her eyes. "I… I'm scared."

"Why?" I pressed gently, wrapping my arms tighter around her. "I told you that I won't let anyone hurt you."

She nodded weakly, the tears beginning to fall. "Yeah… I know, and I trust you, but what if he hurts you? Or Emmett, or Alice, or Jasper, or Rosalie… God, if any of them get hurt because of me, I swear to God…" she whispered, burying her face in my chest.

"No one will get hurt. And we'll hopefully have the werewolves on our side in this battle soon. After I fix you up, and make sure you're adequately protected, I'm going to go speak with Sam. We won't let him get to you, and we won't let him hurt anyone," I vowed. If Edward hurt anyone, I would officially disown him. Perhaps by visiting Sam today, I already was. How could he be my son if he wanted to take away my only true happiness?

Bella nodded and pulled away. "Okay… but my foot really hurts," she said, looking down guiltily.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I can't even hide in your closet without you not hurting yourself," I joked. "Let me take a look." I knelt down so I could better examine her foot. Sure enough, blood dripped from the heel of her foot. Taking a deep breath, I gently pressed my lips to the injured area. I heard Bella gasp, and then shiver, making me smile. Some of the blood dripped into my open mouth, and I swallowed it. I knew that I was pushing my limits, but before I knew it, I gently took her foot and began to lap up the blood, not leaving any venom behind.

"Carlisle!" Bella gasped, causing me to look up.

I pulled away from her foot and stared at her intently. "What is it, my darling?"

"What… what are you doing?" she asked, staring at me with wide eyes. "You were… drinking my blood." She gulped and looked down at her foot seeming almost afraid.

I shook my head and got up. How irresponsible could I get? "I'm sorry," I muttered. I truly didn't know what came over me. I just wanted to kiss it in an affectionate gesture, and then I end up drinking the blood like the demon I am. How long would it be until I was kissing Bella and I bit her without thinking? Why would I even flirt with disaster like that?

"Don't be," Bella replied quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Just…"

"Following my instincts?" I suggested. "Proving that I'm a monster and don't deserve you?"

Bella shook her head. "No! That's not what I was going to say at all! You didn't hurt me; it was just a little weird… Carlisle, if you ever want to drink my blood… all you have to do is ask. I would gladly let you."

Her words shocked me. Did she have any idea how powerful the blood lust was? Yes, I was one of the most controlled vampires on the face of the earth, but even I had my limits. Even if I could stop, it would be more than painful for her. "Bella… never say that. I couldn't… I would kill you, Bella."

"I trust you," she said, looking at me sadly.

"I know. You trust me too much."

She looked at the ground sadly, making my heart wrench. Sighing, I turned and got a set of tweezers to remove the pieces of porcelain from her foot. Thankfully, I was able to remove the pieces without causing too much pain for Bella. "Does that feel better?" I asked as I wrapped up her foot after removing all of the pieces.

Bella nodded. "Much." She pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine hungrily. I kissed her back, slipping my tongue inside her soft, delicate mouth. Bella moaned a moment later as our tongues began that familiar dance we had created the past few months. In the next instant, Bella's arms locked around my neck, pulling me closer still so our chests touched. I was more than aware that Bella's breasts were touching me, and I could smell her arousal increase as I locked her arms around her waist. I remembered seeing her in her bra in her room earlier. The thought made me harden. Bella must have felt it for she hitched her legs around my waist and pulled me until my bulge was against her torso.

I groaned and forced myself to pull away. "Bella…" I whispered. "If we keep this up—" I was cut off as her lips fused themselves to mine once more.

"Take me, Carlisle," she muttered in between our feverish kisses.

"Be careful what you wish for, Bella," I warned, but gave in and ran my hands up her back to her hair. I grabbed a handful softly and knotted my fingers throughout it.

Bella groaned in response. "Oh… Carlisle… Oh…" she continued to moan, grasping my hair tightly. She pulled my waist closer to hers. "I need you… Now… Oh…" She gasped as I pulled my lips away and traced her jaw-line with my kisses, then went down her neck, and finally kissed along her collarbone. I pulled part of her shirt to the side, taking the bra strap with it, almost reverently, exposing more skin. "Carlisle…" she whispered.

The way she moaned my name made my own arousal increasingly painful. I might just have to unzip my pants and take her there in my office. My more rational side, however, forced me to pull away and break the enchantress's spell.

"God, Bella…" I whispered. I knew that before I could ever face her father, I would have to fix my little… er… problem. "We can't… I can't…"

She looked at me with a hard expression. "Why not? I love you. What other reasons do we need?"

I sighed and moved toward her slowly. "Bella… we will. I promise that we will, but… right now… This is not the time. Edward is in the area, the werewolves are breathing down our necks, and with your father in the house… Plus, I want our first time to be special."

Bella sighed as well, and looked away. "Our first time," she repeated slowly. "But not your first time."

"Bella…" I whispered, and looked down. I knew she was thinking of Esme. Why could she not let it go? "How many times do I have to tell you that Esme means nothing? Bella… Everything is so different with you. I feel like I'm experiencing everything for the first time, and in a way I am. I'm experiencing true love with the love of my life, and… and it was like Esme never existed. Most of the time, I don't even remember she even lived in this house. Haven't you ever heard the song 'Like A Virgin'?" I asked, trying to make her laugh.

A smile played at the corner of her lips, but she shook her head. "Carlisle… You need to understand that this is a bit… well difficult for me… I mean… doesn't it ever bother you that I made out with Edward before I made out with you? And that Edward spent nights in my room with me?"

She had a point. I could control my jealousy, but that didn't mean that it didn't exist. "It doesn't… bother me necessarily, but I do think about it…"

"Then you… understand a little?" she asked hopefully. Bella looked up at me and into my eyes. Her innocent brown eyes seemed so pure and full of love… I could only hope that mine were full of love… Pureness… I was not sure that I was worthy of.

I nodded. "I do… but please try to understand that I love you more than I could ever love Esme."

She smiled weakly, but nodded. "Okay… We should probably go back down… Charlie will be wondering where I am. So am I going to school, or will I be staying here?" she inquired.

Scratching my head for effect, I thought for a moment. I honestly didn't know how I would keep Bella out of school without arousing suspicion from her father. "Hmm… Perhaps I could say that your vision is not doing very well or that I think you hit your head on your headboard and got a concussion or something…"

Bella thought too and then smiled. "I could tell Charlie that Jacob nearly dropped me while he was carrying me and I hit my head on the wall," she suggested, an evil smirk appearing on her beautiful face.

I laughed. "Believe me love, I do hate the boy, but you really are so cruel to him."

She smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Can we go with that plan? Maybe Charlie will ban Jacob from the house for a while."

I chuckled and picked her up. "Why don't you tell your father the story, and I'll give him my medical analysis?"

She giggled as I walked toward the door. "I love it when you use your fancy doctor words," she joked.

The moment Bella and I emerged at the top of the stairs, Jasper's eyes flew to mine, and a moment later, my lustful mood left me, and I calmed down. Sighing in relief and shot a thankful glance at Jasper, who just smirked in return? I was well aware that my entire family knew that I had made out with Bella in my office just moment ago.

"Bella," Charlie said with relief as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, dad. I'm okay… but when Jacob was carrying me out to the car, he nearly dropped me and I hit my head on the wall…" she said, her voice full of uncertainty.

I prayed that her horrible lying ability wouldn't give us away. "Yes. Mr. Swan, I did a few short tests, and even though they seem inconclusive, I don't think that she should be driving with the possibility of a concussion, and I recommend that she just rests today."

Charlie nodded. "Whatever you say, Dr. Cullen."

"I'd be more than willing to stay here with Bella today and monitor her condition," I offered.

He looked at me almost bewildered. "If you would be willing to miss work…" he said reluctantly.

"Well, I really think that I need a day off, plus, my time off wouldn't go to waste. I just want to make sure that Bella is safe and sound for the holidays," I said, trying to keep my calm, fatherly façade. Secretly, I wanted to pull Bella close and tell Charlie that she was mine. As selfish as it was, I couldn't stop the thought from popping into my mind.

Charlie nodded. "Okay. If you think it would be best."

"Kids," I said, looking over the rest of my family. "The rest of you will be going to school today, and if you don't leave soon you're going to be late."

Emmett groaned. "Dad! Seriously? Bella's injured. I am concerned for her personal health. I really think that I should stay home," he joked, walking toward the couch.

I stretched out my arm and caught him gently. "To your car, Emmett."

"Damn it," he muttered, turning away.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" I called after him for affect for Charlie's sake as he trudged out of the house.

"I'll make sure he goes to school, Car—I mean dad," Alice piped up, looking down selfishly. She stopped near Charlie and smiled kindly. "Have a nice day, Mr. Swan."

"You too, Alice," he answered with a warm smile. As the rest of the kids filed out, Charlie looked at his daughter. "Well the girl, I like."

"Dad…" Bella muttered, glaring at him.

"Well, I don't know the others that well… That Edward…" he stopped, meeting my gaze.

I sighed. "It's alright, Charlie. I am certainly not proud of my son's behavior."

"Where is he now?" he asked.

_I don't know, but wherever he is, he's plotting his revenge and probably planning to kill your daughter,_ I thought. "He went to live in Denali, Alaska. We have family up there that he's staying with… Well, they're technically his blood family, so we're hoping that he's happier up there."

"Yeah… Dr. Cullen, I never got the chance to give you my condolences about your late wife," Charlie said suddenly.

I froze and shot a glance at Bella. My mate wasn't looking at me, but instead focusing on a certain spot on the floor, staring off into space. I sighed. "Thank you, Charlie… It has been hard without her… The entire family misses her, but… life goes on. I actually have another girlfriend, but the family hasn't really warmed up to her… Which is understandable… It's not serious, just a couple of dates. Alice has wanted me to try to get back out there, you know?"

Charlie nodded. "I know. I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that, but I know that getting… legal separation and being apart from them can be rough. Look at me—seventeen years later and I haven't had one date since Renee and I got divorced. "

"Yes, well… I'll take care of Bella today, Charlie. You don't have to worry," I promised, smiling slightly.

"Thank you again, Dr. Cullen," he said, shaking my hand. I was surprised when he didn't wince at the cold.

"You're quite welcome, and please—call me Carlisle."

* * *

Jacob had apparently carried on the message to Sam, for when I reached the set border, Sam was there in human form, but I was well aware of other sets of eyes gazing at me from the shadows of the forest. "Sam," I greeted him casually, walking toward him. I had ran to the border to save time, and he didn't seem to care. I stretched out my hand, but he refused.

"Why did you want to meet me, Carlisle?" he asked simply.

I took a deep breath. "As you know, Bella is my mate—" I heard a growl from the shadows that probably belonged to Jacob. Sam looked away from me and shot a glare in that direction before averting his attention to me. "And my… adopted son Edward is not very happy about that situation. You see, Bella is Edward's… well they call them a 'singer'. Her blood 'sings' to him in a way. Edward wanted Bella to be his mate, but she was mine. Now, he's angry and thinks that I've turned her against him. I fear that he may try to harm her and or Charlie."

"Are you asking for assistance as far as guarding the Swan residence?" Sam inquired, shifting his weight to one side.

"If you are willing," I answered smoothly. "But there is another matter that I want to address. I need to go over the terms of the treaty with you."

Sam shook his head. "No, Carlisle. The treaty does not change."

"Please, it's not a big one. When we moved back here with Jasper and Alice, we had their names added to the treaty. Now, I just want Edward's name removed," I told him.

Sam looked at me carefully. "You do realize that by removing his name, he will be fair game. If we see him, scent him, or even hear that he's been in this area, we will chase and kill him if we catch him."

I nodded gravely. "I am well aware, Sam. Do what you must."

* * *

A/N: I'm such a tease, I know. Hope you like the partial lemon. A full one will come in the future. ;) Hoped you liked the Madonna reference too. XD Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Threat**

**Carlisle POV**

I ram back to my house as quickly as I could. I knew that Bella would be anxious and overwhelmed, and I just wanted to be with her. The moment I went through the door, my mate's eyes flew to mine. "Carlisle!" she gasped, trying to get up.

Not wanting her to fall on her way to me, I darted up to her and pulled her into my arms. "Shh," I soothed as she burst into tears. "Everything will be fine, my love. I promise," I whispered, pulling her close to me.

"I don't know why I'm crying," Bella admitted, smiling weakly. "I guess I'm just relieved that you're here. I was so worried that Jacob would try to hurt you, or that you'd run into Edward or something."

I smiled gently and hugged her tighter, but not enough to hurt her. "Shh… I told you, everything will be fine, my love."

"Carlisle," Alice's voice called from the chair next to us. I looked over at her, urging her to continue. "I was thinking that maybe we should call the others up in Denali."

I looked at her a little perplexed. "The wolves are on our side this time. Do you really think that it would be necessary for them to come when we have the wolves?"

Alice shook her head, seeming almost angry and confused. "Carlisle… I can't really see what he's doing… He's covering himself up very well, but he will come back, and he won't be alone… I know that much… I'm worried of what…" she stopped in her tracks and stared at the coffee table.

Emmett went to her side and watched her anxiously. "Alice? What do you see?" he pressed. His voice was soft and gentle—something rare for Emmett.

Alice looked up and her eyes flew to mine. "No…" she breathed. "No… he can't. He wouldn't."

"Alice, please, tell us," Emmett said, annoyance brimming in his voice.

"Edward's gone the Volturi," she finally whispered. "He's going to tell them about Bella and what she knows. They will come and they will kill her, or change her."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "The Volturi? Who are they?"

I shook my head and got up. "Bella… the Volturi are like… vampire royalty. They… they enforce the vampire laws." I began to pace. How could Edward do this to us?

"Why would they want to kill me?" Bella inquired, looking from me to Alice and Emmett.

Alice moved to sit next to her. She gently grasped Bella's shoulders. "Bella, you are a human who knows entirely too much about vampires. The main rule that they enforce is to keep the existence of our kind a secret from humans… By you knowing… you're a liability. When Edward told you about us, he was breaking the law… We all are. We should have changed you when he told you, but we obviously couldn't do that unless we wanted to cause suspicion."

"Well, then change me," Bella said simply, looking up at me. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Change me, and then the Volturi will have no reason to hurt us."

"And what would your father think?" I countered. "We would have to fake your death, and you wouldn't be able to graduate from school… We would have to leave the state… Move to somewhere where no one knows who we are… We could go up to Alaska…"

Bella sighed and looked down. "What if the Volturi don't ask questions and just… kill me?" she asked. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

I growled. "They won't. If they want to kill you, they will have to go through me first."

* * *

**Edward POV**

Jane and Alec led me into the main hall where the entire Volturi guard was gathered. I had phoned ahead and alerted Aro of my visit. The three main leaders sat on their thrones on the other end of the large hall. Aro smiled warmly at me upon my entry while Marcus looked on with a bored expression and Caius glared at me suspiciously.

"Edward! What a lovely treat to have you with us. You are always welcome in our humble abode, but may I ask, my young friend, where are the rest of your vegetarian family?" Aro asked, descending the stairs so he was only a few feet in front of me. Without warning, he grasped my hand and searched through my memories, his eyes widening momentarily.

"Now you know everything," I said, my voice thick with the hatred I felt for him and his coven. "The Cullens are keeping that human alive and have no intent on changing her."

Aro nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but as I recall, when you were with the young girl, you had no intent on changing her either… But know you come to me condemning your family for keeping her alive, and asking me to go there and destroy the Cullens and this Bella Swan you think of so much."

Sighing, I nodded. "I know, Aro… But if you do this for me, I will join the Volturi and be a part of the guard."

_Having Edward a part of the guard would be beneficial…_ Aro thought. _But Carlisle is an old friend of mine… Could I take away his mate? Or maybe I could just go and see if Bella is human or not, and then enforce the law and change her myself… Perhaps…_

_Aro is not seriously considering this, is he? But then again… The Cullens are very strong… Perhaps ridding the world of those weaklings would be for the best. That would prevent any further uprising threats from them,_ Caius thought, while staring at me.

Marcus was just staring at me. "Edward, may I just say that you have a broken bond, but it was never meant to be."

His words surprised me, but I nodded. I knew that Bella was never my mate… but I needed her. Her blood, her scent was like a drug to me. Carlisle had Esme anyway. He married her knowing that she wasn't his mate either. He led her on. He let her die. He hurt her. After she dies, he becomes obsessed with Bella. Why would he hurt Esme if he knew that it was not meant to be? Because of him, she was dead. My true mate was dead.

"Well, Edward," Aro finally said, looking up at me intently. "We will go to Forks, and we will dispose of the human who knows of us, if you agree to join us."

I nodded. "I will join you, and I will agree to your lifestyle, if you just do that for me. I will be bound to the Volturi forever, and I will feed on humans if that is what you wish."

Aro smiled. "Good! Now, I will just need you to sign a small contract to validate our agreement."

As Aro turned away toward his brothers, I fought the urge to smirk. Carlisle had no idea what I had in store for him.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When Rosalie and Jasper returned, Carlisle told them what Edward was planning. Rosalie spent no time in calling the Denali coven for backup. Carlisle sat on the couch next to me, holding me in his lap, and just kissing my head over and over. "I won't let them hurt you," he kept whispering. "I will not let them hurt you."

"Eleazar said that they're on their way now," Rosalie said walking back into the room. "When are we going to tell the wolves?"

The fact that Rosalie was actually trying to help protect me surprised me. I thought that she hated me, but now… Now she seemed so nice. She shot an almost apologetic glance at me, and at the moment, it seemed like she was trying apologize for all the bad stuff she had said about me. I smiled weakly and rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I will go sometime tomorrow and speak with them… I don't know how I will be able to tell them, though," Carlisle said, shaking his head. I knew that he was more than overwhelmed with everything going on.

I thought for a moment before kissing his cheek. "I could go, Carlisle. I could go and talk to Jacob," I offered.

My angel turned to look at me and smiled weakly. "Thank you for offering, sweetheart, but I don't want you to leave my sight. Edward—"

"Edward is in Italy, Carlisle," Alice pointed out. "I think that Bella would be fine. I think that they would accept the news better if it came from her too."

I shot Alice a grateful glance. "And besides, Carlisle, I'm aloud to go on their territory… I'd be fine, and they would protect me from Edward and Victoria."

Carlisle gazed at me for a long moment as he considered my words. "I don't know… Alice, how long until the Volturi come?"

Alice focused for a moment, her eyes moving over the room, but not seeing. She had the vacant expression in her eyes she always had when she had a vision. "Aro… he's going to call you…" she said, sounding as confused as I felt.

"But why—" I was cut off as Carlisle's cell phone rang. Carlisle's Blackberry sat on the table vibrating with each ring. My angel looked at me for a moment before picking it up hesitantly.

"Hello?" he asked after answering the call.

I couldn't hear the exact words Aro said, but I could make out his light, cheerful voice on the other end. Carlisle waited a long moment before replying. "Aro… I know that Bella is human, but I was waiting until the end of her senior year to change her."

Again, I heard Aro's voice, but again could not make out his words. The rest of the Cullens seemed to be listening carefully to the exchanged words that I couldn't hear. Carlisle nodded. "That would work Aro. Thank you. I promise that we will change her. You have my word, and you know that I always keep my word. So you will wait to come until after she's graduated?"

Alice let out a sigh of relief and Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around her. Rosalie seemed to relax as well, as did Emmett. Then, Carlisle's voice hardened. "I don't know Aro. He will notice the long wait."

Rosalie growled. "If Edward comes on his own, I will rip him apart!" she snarled. I looked at her in surprise. The beautiful blond vampire met my gaze almost remorsefully before flicking her eyes to the kitchen and jerking her head furtively.

I got up and followed Rosalie into the kitchen, ignoring the odd looks I got from the others, Carlisle included as he listening to Aro's response. When I entered, Rosalie stood by the large window that made up part of the wall of the house. She sighed and pulled a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "First off, Bella… I would like to apologize for my awful behavior toward you."

My confidence grew, probably thanks to Jasper, and I walked up so I stood beside her. "It's okay, Rosalie," I said gently, looking at her flawless face.

"I just… We all knew that Edward and you were never meant to be together. We all… well almost everyone knew that you and Carlisle were meant to be together. Esme was the only one who was kept in the dark. When you came into our lives… I knew that in the end, Esme would be hurt… But what everyone else failed to realize is that Edward and Esme were meant to be together…" she said, glancing at me sadly.

"I never told anyone… Esme didn't even find out until we visited the Volturi back in the 1960s and Marcus told her. She didn't want to hurt Carlisle, and she didn't tell Edward tell Edward at first. For all these years, she hid it from him until… until the day he brought you to our house. She told him that night, and I was there when she did… Edward refused to believe it, but in the end… I think he knew that she was telling the truth. Carlisle never knew, and Esme liked it that way. She really did love Carlisle, but she was meant for Edward… She knew that Carlisle loved her, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"You kept Edward from Esme, and… and that hurt both of them. It destroyed both of them. Things probably would have ended the same way though—with James and Esme dying… Carlisle would have risked everything for you even if they all knew… I just… I hated you for making things complicated, and preventing Esme from having the happiness she deserved. I also hated Edward for hurting Esme, and for hurting Carlisle.

"My hate for you was unjustified… you had no idea… Edward did know—he could read minds. He knew exactly what he was doing… In the end, Edward hurt all of us… Especially Carlisle… Carlisle lost Esme, and then he nearly lost you because of him. He was betrayed by his first companion in this life and it hurt him badly… Now, he might still lose you because of Edward's actions. He wants you to pay because in his eyes… I truly think that he believes you ruined everything when it was his fault from the beginning.

"I am sorry for blaming you for something that you had no knowledge of… In a way, I was mad at Edward for doing all of this, and taking my anger out on you," she said.

I listened to Rosalie with shock. Edward and Esme were supposed to be mates? Carlisle didn't know that? I wondered if the rest of the family in the next room heard the conversation. They probably did, and were probably just as shocked as I was. "Rosalie… why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

She shrugged. "They weren't my stories and secrets to tell… but now I feel like they should be known."

I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Carlisle enter the room. His face seemed utterly tormented. "Esme… and Edward?" he asked. My angel's voice came out half-strangled. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood!"

"Carlisle… I couldn't tell you. Esme wanted to tell you when she was ready," Rosalie said sadly. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and ran from the room at vampire-speed. I heard a door fly open, and I knew he had left. "I'll go after him," I heard Emmett grunt.

Jasper and Alice came in, their eyes wide. Jasper sent a cooling wave of calmness over us, soothing my nerves. I turned around and left the room, wishing Carlisle hadn't left. He still loved her. I could see. He still loved Esme, and he still missed her. I felt the tears rise in my eyes, and I shook my head. I couldn't let it go… I just couldn't.

I ran out of the house and went out to the Cullens garage. I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked outside, and could've cared less whether it was his or not. I opened the unlocked door and quickly hotwired the car. Jacob had taught me how to do it back when we were still friends, and I never forgot. The next thing, I knew, I was driving down the Cullen driveway, tears trickling down my cheeks.

Not thinking about where I would go, I pulled out onto the main road and drove in the direction of my house. I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle face when he came in asking about Esme loving Edward. Tears blurred my vision, making it impossible for me to see the road. Deciding better than to flirt with disaster in the icy road conditions, I pulled over to the side of the road and took a deep breath.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself, I gave in and started sobbing. Suddenly, I felt something ram into the side of the Volvo. I gasped and looked over to see a familiar face grinning at me through the window. Victoria's red, curly hair was as wild as ever, falling around her face almost perfectly. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number, but in the next instance, she punched a hole in the window and grabbed my phone.

"No!" I gasped as she flung it in the backseat out of my reach.

I quickly opened the door and slid out of the driver's seat. She obviously beat me and darted around in my path, smirking. "Where's lover boy?" she sneered, grabbing my neck. "Edward left you, didn't he? You're with the dad now, aren't you?" She slammed me against the side of the car, making me gasp and splutter.

"Stop it…" I whimpered. My response was more than pathetic with my choice of words, and my feeble attempt to shove her away.

"You want me to stop?" she snickered, grabbing my right leg with her free hand. Without warning, she snapped my femur. I screamed as loud as I could, praying that Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie, or someone would hear me. "Shut up, you pathetic human!" she growled, slapping me hard in the face. "Because of you, your precious Cullens killed James. Now, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

"Carlisle will kill you. He won't let you hurt me!" I replied defiantly.

She chuckled. "You think that he's going to come save you? You really think that? Do you know what my power is, Bella?"

I stared at her questioningly for a moment before shaking my head. "Have you ever played hide-and-seek?" she asked, smirking. "Well, I'm one of the best hiders you'll ever meet. I might not play a game in a way, but I'm one of those vampires that even the best tracker has a difficult time finding. I will disappear and never leave another trace. They're not going to find you, Bella. They might find your body, but they won't find you alive."

With that, she punched me hard in the face, and I heard something crack. I collapsed to the ground, and I saw Victoria be blindsided. In the next instance, a blond-haired angel hovered over me, shouting my name, as if he were begging me for something. "Stay with me, Bella!" he shouted desperately, but I couldn't. I felt myself slipping away into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hope the Esme and Edward part wasn't too confusing. Please give me feedback by leaving a review! I love getting them! :)


	11. Chapter 10: Damaged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Damaged**

**Carlisle POV**

When I reached the road, I saw Victoria punch my beautiful Bella in the face. I heard a loud crack and stared at her wide-eyed. "NO!" I yelled. In the next instant, Emmett and I were both charging down the ravine to the main road. Victoria saw us and spun around just as Emmett started charging down the ravine. She dropped my Bella and darted off with Emmett hot in pursuit.

I immediately darted to Bella's side and cradled her in my arms, fear clutching my heart. She couldn't be dead. Bella could not be dead. _Calm the fuck down, Cullen!_ I scolded myself. _You're a doctor! You know what to do! Do it, you imbecile!_ I thought to myself angrily.

After taking a few deep breaths, I regained my composure and began to examine Bella, checking her entire body over quickly. It didn't take me long to determine that she had a broken nose and possibly a concussion. I picked up Bella and rose to my feet just as Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper came running toward me. They rushed over to me and began looking at Bella fearfully, but they could hear her heartbeat and knew she wasn't dead.

"I saw it," Alice whispered. Her voice sounded lifeless; dead. It was as if she believed that this was her fault. "I saw it right after she left. I called you, but you left your phone on the table. The time I spent calling you could have been spent going after her and saving her… I'm so sorry Carlisle, this is all my fault."

Jasper wrapped an arm around his wife soothingly. "Shh, no it's not, darlin'," he whispered in that southern drawl of his. "We did what we could. Besides, they got here. Bella's alive. All is well!"

I wanted to point out the fact that my Bella was unconscious, but decided not to make Alice experience any more guilt that she was already shouldering on herself.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie demanded, fear causing her voice to tremble.

"He went after Victoria," I answered.

She let out a shriek of rage. "And you _let him?_ That _idiot_ is going to get himself killed! I'm going after him and I'm going to drag his ass back here!" she snarled. Without waiting for anyone to protest, she darted off, following the scent trail of her husband.

I sighed and looked down at my beautiful Bella with her nose crooked and bruises beginning to form around the tender area. Fury raged through me like fire as I gazed at her broken face. I wanted nothing more than to decapitate that worthless, pathetic bitch! I took another deep breath and let it out slowly, and with the help of Jasper, I was able to calm down.

"We should get Bella back," Jasper suggested, folding his arms across his chest. The former military strategist was eyeing the area warily. I knew he didn't like being low on the ground, on a road that was basically located in a valley with high vantage points all around that would allow any unsuspecting vampire to watch our every move.

I nodded in agreement and pulled Bella closer to me gently. "Let's go," I whispered.

Jasper led the way up the ravine, and I followed, with Alice behind me. I tried to keep my stride smooth and steady to keep Bella comfortable. All thoughts about what Rosalie had said earlier were pushed away as I was concerned only with my mate's safety. As we were returning to the house, I had an epiphany. I still cared about Esme, yes, but I was in love with Bella. Bella was my mate, and I would do anything and everything for her. Of course, I already knew this, but thinking it loudly and clearly in my head cleared things up.

* * *

When we reached the house, Jasper did a quick sweep around it to see if there were any unwelcome guests while Alice and I took Bella inside. Alice had this vacant look in her eyes that worried me, but I was more concerned about Bella. I took her up to my bedroom and laid her gently on a small couch before pulling the covers back on the bed. I put Bella on the bed afterward and pulled the comforter over her to keep my fragile little human warm while she continued to sleep.

Once I was sure she was comfy and warm, I went downstairs to find Alice sitting on the couch with Jasper beside her, his arms wrapped around her lovingly. I watched quietly as Jasper whispered soft words of love and encouragement in her ear. He planted a chaste kiss on her head and pulled her closer to him gently.

"Alice," I said from my space at the foot of the stairs.

Alice rose and turned to face me, her face pained. "Is Bella okay?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded. "She's fine, Alice. Don't beat yourself up over it. If you want something to do, you can help me think of what we're going to tell her father after this."

"Well, I'll call Charlie and tell him that Bella is spending the night… and then we'll say she ran into a wall, or hit her nose on a door, or fell and it herself on a table or something," Alice said simply. "Charlie's not stupid, but he'd rather believe what we tell him than delve too deep into things."

"Good, you can call then. He'll listen to you," I murmured.

"Carlisle…" I heard Bella say from upstairs.

I immediately rushed up to see if she was awake, but when I reached her, she was still unconscious, lying there with her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Carlisle…" she moaned. "Carlisle… Don't stop… Please don't… stop…"

It didn't take me more than moments to get rock hard at her words. I growled at myself for allowing it to happen; Bella was injured and this was not the time for me to get excited. I went over to the bed slowly and watched her as she slept. She was moving around on the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed and moaned my name. "Oh… oh… oh… Carlisle… OH!" she gasped.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath and tried to calm down. I stood there, praying that she wouldn't wake up, and see _everything_. The moment she would open her eyes and look over at me, she would see it. It was impossible to miss. If she did see it, I would be more embarrassed than anything. I was Carlisle—the pinnacle of control. Aro envied me for it. He tried to break me constantly when I lived with the Volturi, and I refused. I refused human blood daily in the hospital. I could be around naked women all day giving them exams at the hospital as well if that was what needed to be done… But then how did this woman have this effect on me? Bella was like my kryptonite; she made me weak when it came to self-control.

"Carlisle…" she whispered. Her voice was barely audible for human ears, but with my heightened senses, I could hear her perfectly. "Don't… stop…"

No matter what I told myself about self-control, I was a man. I had sexual urges, and I realized that if I didn't get out of that room or relieve myself quickly, I would take her right there. I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk into my bathroom. I stripped quickly and hopped in the shower.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was having the most wonderful dream; I was in Carlisle's bedroom, and he was there. He just started kissing me, and then it went on to more, and more, and more. Unfortunately, I woke up halfway through it. I looked around warily, and saw that I was, indeed, in Carlisle's room, but there was no Carlisle.

The sudden urge to use the restroom was almost too much. I got out of bed as quickly as I could, but not fast enough to make myself dizzy. Groggily, I staggered toward the bathroom and opened the door. What I saw immediately woke me up.

There, in the shower, stood Carlisle in all his naked glory, stroking his long erect cock in the shower. His body was just as I had always imagined it to be. He was absolute perfection as he stood there, pleasuring himself. Just the sight of him made me wet. I don't know how he noticed me, but when he did, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Bella!" he gasped, staring at me wide-eyed.

I should turn around and close the door behind me, I knew I should, but I just couldn't. I stood there, staring at him like an idiot as I got more and more turned on by the minute. He watched me, horrified. He could probably smell my arousal. "Bella… I'm so sorry," he whispered, not bothering to try to hide himself from me. The effort would be futile, and I had already seen all of him.

"Don't be sorry, Carlisle," I said, forcing a smile. "You're beautiful."

If vampires could blush, I was sure that he would have. "Bella… I am not. You're beautiful," he corrected, smiling weakly at me. The head of his erection was angled at me as he spoke as if he could sense me. He turned off the shower and exited in blur. The next thing I knew, he was coming toward me with a towel around his waist, but with water droplets still dripping from his body.

My hands went to my shirt and undid the first few buttons nervously, but Carlisle reached me and stopped my hands. "Stop, Bella," he whispered.

"Why? Do you want to do that part?" I asked innocently, looking up at him through my eye lashes.

I thought I saw him wince as his eyes darkened to obsidian. A growl ripped from his chest, and then I was suddenly pressed up against the bathroom wall, his face inches from mine. I could feel his erection rubbing my stomach through the towel. Carlisle was still growling with lust, but I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Please, Carlisle," I whispered. I kissed his lips once before running my hands down his chest toward his erection.

He hissed as my warm hands neared his manhood, but didn't move away. I unwrapped the towel and let it pool around his ankles. "Bella…" he whispered. His voice sounded almost strained. I gently ran my fingertips along his shaft, and that sent him over the edge.

Without warning, he shoved me roughly against the wall and crushed his lips to mine. I hadn't realized how sore my face was until his rough lips began to devour mine. I kissed him back weakly, having almost no control over his hungry lips. His hands rested on my shoulders, holding me against the wall in an iron-tight grip. I felt his grip strengthen, and I whimpered a little. Carlisle must have taken it the wrong way. He moved closer, closing the space between our bodies quickly and held me closer.

"Carlisle…" I whispered. I felt like his hands were crushing my shoulders. "Carlisle, stop it! It hurts!"

He immediately froze and moved away from me. I winced and touched my shoulder hesitantly with my hand. Carlisle just stood there, wide-eyed. "Oh my God… Oh my God! Bella, Bella, I am so sorry!" he said. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him again. He still stayed a good distance from me, watching me with horrified eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Bella! I am so sorry. I won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

I was trembling, and I knew it. Carlisle had hurt me. I never thought that it would be possible, but he did. I slid down to the floor and put my face in my hands. My eyes began to burn as the tears blurred my vision. I tried not to let them fall since Carlisle was still there, but I couldn't control it. I felt the warm salty liquid trickle down my cheeks. I let out a small whimper and curled up into a ball.

"Bella, do you want me to take you back to the bed?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the room. "I won't hurt you, sweetheart, I promise."

After taking a deep breath, I nodded. He came over to me slowly, his hands held up as if to show me that he had no weapon to hurt me with. He knelt down beside me and picked me up in his arms. The feeling of his cool skin seemed to calm me down. All of that passion that had been in his eyes was gone, and that dark obsidian color had been replaced with that reassuring golden I loved.

He laid me down on the bed and immediately backed away from me. I didn't like the distance, but I knew it was for the best. "Carlisle… when can I go home?"

Carlisle watched me for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I could probably take you home now. Unless you want Alice to do it," he added quickly.

I shook my head. "No, you can," I whispered. "I don't mind." I still loved Carlisle—I always would—but now I knew that he could lose his control. I knew that it wasn't safe to push him anymore. I took a deep breath and looked at him in the towel. "Maybe… maybe you should get dressed," I more asked that stated.

Carlisle nodded weakly. "I'll go in the bathroom and change."

The mention of the bathroom made me cringe. I still needed to go, but I didn't want to go back in there now.

Carlisle must have misinterpreted my cringe. He looked down sadly and went to the closet and got some clothes. "Carlisle, you change in here," I whispered, getting up. "I have to… go…" I whispered, pushing myself off the bed to my feet.

He nodded, understanding. "Do you need help walking?" he asked, watching me stagger toward the bathroom clumsily.

I shook my head and went inside, ignoring the pain in my nose. After doing my business, I went over to the sink to wash my hands and gasped at my reflection in the mirror. My nose was bruised and somewhat sideways. I finally understood why I had such an aching pain in my head.

When I went back into the bedroom, Carlisle was buttoning a light blue dress shirt. He looked up when I entered and flashed a weak smile before continuing to button his shirt. When he was finished, he turned to face me, his own face looking sorrowful. "Don't worry about it," I told him. My voice sounded more confident than I felt.

He nodded weakly. "I can carry you to the car," he offered, starting toward me hesitantly.

A part of me screamed to run away, another part—the more dominant one—reminded me that this was Carlisle. It wished that there was no hesitance. That part of me wanted him to kiss me and hold me close to him. "Let's go," I whispered.

* * *

A/N: *hides in underground bunker from angry fans that hated this chapter*

Sorry for the crappy ending and Carlisle being a douche-bag, but it had to be done. It's a plotline, people. Don't worry though, this fic isn't rating M for nothing. ;) There will be sex, and there will be a lot of this... They just have to get over this hill in their relationship. :)

Thanks so much for reading, and please, please, PLEASE leave reviews. I love reading them. :) I don't always reply to them, but I read EVERY SINGLE ONE. :)


End file.
